Everything To Fight For
by KitKat001
Summary: Hermione Granger has grown up, but she needs someone to treat her right,unlike her abusive fiance. Can she hold on to her true love when everthing is trying to pull them apart?A story about the power of love and conquering everything in its path.COMPLETE
1. A Change Of Heart

                                                **Everything To Fight For**

Chapter One    A Change Of Heart

            Hey guys! This isn't my first fan-fic, but it's the first I decided to put up! Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer - Just for your information, I do not own Harry Potter and if I did, I would be one of the happiest people alive and Draco Malfoy would be mine! So anyways, please enjoy!

            Hermione smiled and looked over at Victor Krum. She couldn't believe he had finally proposed, and she was still in shock when it was over three weeks since then. She let out a sigh and grabbed onto his arm, hugging it and holding it so tightly, as to never let him go.

            "Can you wait?" She asked.

            Victor looked down at her and raised his eyebrows. "Yes." He said. "Think of all the crummy news reporters we will have to fight of later… Victor Krum getting married? It will make first page in the Daily Prophet! Of course, that would bring in much more money considering the increase in sales." He said meekly.

            Hermione paused. "Yeah…" She said.

            As soon as Victor had proposed, it seemed all he could talk about was the sales of his tickets, and the money he would earn. Hermione had no doubt however, that she loved him, considering all the times he had told her that and all the times he had sworn his devotion to her.

            Hermione stood up and said, "I think I'm gonna go hang out with Harry and Ron now. I'll be back soon."

            Victor stood up and grabbed her arm tightly. "You aren't cheating on me… are you?" He asked roughly.

            Hermione shook her head. "Of course not! You know that I love you, and they are just my friends." She said.

            Victor nodded. "I know, just so soon to the wedding is making me worried." He said.

            Hermione nodded in understanding. "Don't worry." She said calmly.

            Hermione then turned and headed down the hall of Victors large home, and made her way out on the streets, listening to her shoes make a hollow noise and the souls clicked against the pavement.

            On Hermiones way down the street, she thought of how much she missed Hogwarts. She and the others had graduated a little more than seven months ago, and one month before Victor had proposed. Things hadn't changed that much, and she planned to find a job after the wedding. The guys however, had a part time job to support themselves, and Ron was just discovering what he wanted to do with life and Harry, well, he had always wanted to be an Auror.

            She stopped at a red light and watched the cars driving down the street. She longed to know where her life was headed, but all she knew was how deeply in love she was with Victor. She looked both ways and started on her way down another sidewalk to the small shack where Ron had made a home. She figured Harry would be there as well, since the two were inseparable.

            When she knocked on the door, no one answered. She thought that they must have been out getting a bite to eat, and that she would talk with them later. She didn't want to go back to Victors just yet, so she made her way over to the park where she sat on a bench and brought out a book from her purse labelled, 'Another Way In Sorcery.' It was a new book that just came out last week that she was dying to start. It was a biography of one of the greatest sorcerers in the world, Natt Wimm.

            She read the first couple pages and looked around. It was a beautiful day, and all the people in the park were herself, an old man and his dog, and another man on the other bench across the way reading a book as well. She couldn't see his face, for he had the book pulled up so that it covered.

            Hermione looked back down at the pages in her book, and with curiosity, brought it down to see the name of the book the other man was reading. She looked at the title and gasped with surprise. The same book she was reading? It couldn't be! She looked at the title harder and gave a small smile.

            "Hi." The man reading the book said. He brought the book down to look her in the eyes. "I couldn't help noticing you were staring at me." He said.

            "Well, I couldn't help noticing you were reading the same book as I am…" She stopped and looked at the man.

            He laughed. "Well, we have the same interests. I knew that since we were in Hogwarts."

            "I knew it was you!" Hermione gasped. "Draco!" She said, lifting the book back up in front of her face.

            "Hey…" He said, "That wasn't very nice! As soon as you figure out it was me, you completely ignore me." He smirked.

            Hermione put down he book just enough so that her eyes were visible. "I have my reasons." She said, raising an eyebrow.

            "It looks like your questioning that…" Draco teased.

            "No," She said, "I'm just wondering why all of the sudden you are being nice to me."

            Draco laughed. "I thought it was clear as day." He said. "My father was watching my every move, he had a grudge on Harry, and well, I guess I grew to dislike the little bastard as well. You were just his friend, a half-blood, so you know… I had to have my reasons."

            "One, Harry isn't a bastard. Two, I don't care if Voldemorts army was watching you; you were still a jackass. And finally, three, like I care." She said.

            "Well," Draco said, "I'm totally insulted. I try to apologize and you nearly bite my head off!" He smirked.

            "Oh yeah, and those stupid jokes you say all the time? What are you a comedian? Because no one cares or thinks it is funny… at all." Hermione said, pulling her book up close and trying to read the sentence without being dragged away by Draco's peppermint smell or the way he was trying to become friends with her.

            "Look, I'm only trying to make the peace. You are not cooperating." He said.

            "Wow, aren't we observant." She said sarcastically. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'm reading."

            Draco laughed. "You make it sound as if I care." He said, with yet another smirk drawn across his face.

            "And you should." Hermione said, clearly agitated. She had now read the same sentence over nearly fifteen times.

            Draco smirked. "So, you want to go do something?"

            Hermione laughed. "Look, Draco, if I may call you that, I'm getting married in less than two weeks to Victor Krum. Yes, THE Victor Krum. I don't want to seem rude or put it out in the open, but I'm reading, and I would love it if you would just go away." She said.

            Draco pulled open his book. "Well then, I am reading too. And yes, I'm staying right here." He said.

            Hermione glanced over at him, where he sat comfortably beside her reading. He was farther ahead in the book than she was, and she was a little confused on why he was trying to make conversation.

            "So what do you like most about the book?" Draco asked.

            Hermione sighed. She had not completely finished the sentence she had been reading for the ten minutes he was annoying her. "Well, it would be great to know, if I actually had a chance to read the book." She said turning to him angrily.

            "And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, what we all have been waiting for! When Hermione Granger snaps! Careful not to get too close, folks! She's angry." Draco said with another smirk.

            Hermione sighed heavily and stood up. "So I guess I'm not going to get any reading in till after the wedding!" She said.

            "Great," Draco said standing up, "before you can start reading I can tell you how it ends. Then you wont have to read it." He said.

            "And ruin the ending? You must be crazy!" She said.

            Draco laughed. "I see you got the point of me doing that."

            "Oh, to annoy me? Agitate me? Get on my nerves and make me want to slap you across the face?" She asked.

            Draco nodded. "But I guess you have to get all ready for Victor, seeing as though you will be on live in every Wizard network!"

            "Yeah," Hermione said, "And you can watch and look at me all you want thinking of why you don't have me… And you never will."

            Draco smirked. "Like I would want to Granger! I was only trying to be nice and make conversation." He said.

            "Nice?" Hermione asked. "That's a word that I don't think is quite present in your vocabulary." She said smiling.

            Draco smirked. "Sure." He said.

            Hermione smiled. "I don't have time for your small talk." She said. "I'm leaving."

            "Yeah, go make-out with lover boy!" He yelled after her as she turned on her heel.

            Hermione walked quickly away and laughed to herself. He clearly enjoyed teasing her as much as she enjoyed teasing him. Draco could be completely harmless with his humour sometimes, and she had to admit that she enjoyed the times when he was.

            Hermione had to admit that Draco was wrong though. She was not on her way to see Victor for the next little while. She was off to see how Harry and Ron were coming along, seeing as though they should be home by now.

            Hermione knocked on Ron's door and he opened it, looking as though he was about to be sick.

            "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

            Ron groaned. "Just wait till they tell you." He said.

            Hermione walked in and looked at Ron in confusion. "Who?" She asked.

            Sitting on the couch of Ron's comfortable home was Ginny and Harry, who looked quite pleased with themselves as they chatted about their day and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

            Ginny was the first to notice that Hermione was standing uncomfortably in front of them.

            "Sit down!" Ginny squealed. "Quickly! You will need your balance." She said.

            Hermione sat in the armchair across from them as she looked at the two of them smile. Harry moved his hand down Ginny's arm and clutched her hand in his. She exchanged a loving look with Harry and then turned back to Hermione.

            "All right, ready?" Ginny asked.

            Hermione nodded. "I sure am." She said.

            "Me and Ginny," Harry said pausing and looking at her.

            "Well," Ginny said, "We have decided to get married!" She laughed.

            "WHAT?" Hermione screamed. "Are you serious?" She asked.

            Ginny nodded. "He proposed last night… down near the docks on a boat. Where he said he wanted to get married. Oh, it's a beautiful boat Hermione! A large cruise ship with everything you can imagine!" She said.

            Hermione clasped her hand over her mouth. "No joke? Oh my god! Ginny, Harry… Its wonderful!" She said.

            After a while of chatting with Harry and Ginny, and comforting Ron from the shock of his best friend and sister marrying, she decided that at 11:00 she should go home to Victor. She gave them all a hug and went on to surprising Victor with staying the night with him, something she had never done.

            She came to the door, which she found locked. She opened it with the spare key he had given her in case of emergency and walked into the house. It was dark, and he must have been asleep considering the noise in the house, which was as silent as it could get.

            Hermione went to the dressing room where she put on a satin red nightgown and brushed her hair through so that it rested down along her shoulders. She slid one of the spaghetti straps off her shoulder so that it hung loosely around her body. She was finally beginning to trust someone, and she was fairly ecstatic about it.

            She walked up the staircase and over to his bedroom where she stood there listening to the silence from inside it. She wondered how she should wake him up, and if she would look good enough for him. She finally shook off all her thoughts and silently turned to knob as to not wake him before she was inside.

            She stepped in and whispered, "Victor, hunny. It's me." She said, leaning her shoulder on the side of the door.

            "Leeann?" Victor murmured.

            "What?" Hermione asked, as she turned on the light.

            She stumbled back to see Victor in the bed with another woman. She was lying on top of him, and they had their clothes off. She gasped and closed her eyes, trying to think of any possible way this could be a dream. She looked at the different ways she could think about it, and all she could think of was that there was no possible way to look around it. Her fiancé was in the bed with another woman, and there was no getting around it.

            Hermione ran as far away as she could, down the hall and into the streets. She kept running, through the bustling cars and down to the park, where her legs finally collapsed and she sat near the pond in the dark loneliness of the night, crying.

            "Well, its not regular for a person to be in the park in almost nothing at around one in the morning, crying." A voice behind her said.

            "Oh my god, will you ever leave me alone?" Hermione said, wiping her tears and standing up.

            She turned to Draco and sighed. Her hair was matted, her nightgown was ruffled and dirty, and her mascara was running. She shrugged and stared at him. Draco stood there, seeming to have gotten up from the bench he was on earlier, still with the same book in his hand.

            "So what brings you here?" He asked her.

            Hermione sat down again and looked at the pond as it rippled and showed reflections of the trees and moon in the water. "Nothing." She said. "And why do you read boring books in the dead of the night anyways?" She asked.

            "Well," Draco said sitting beside her, "They aren't as boring as people make them up to be. And well, probably the same sort of reasons you are here."

            Hermione laughed. "Oh yeah? I bet not." She said.

            "Try me." Draco said.

            "Okay." Hermione said looking over at him. "A cheating fiancé and no where to go because it was what you called home, even though you didn't live there. Then when you go to surprise him he calls you another name while he is in bed with someone else."

            Draco looked out toward the black sky. "A family who kicks you out because you are against what they do, and then you have to find a home far away from them and you have no where to sleep. I guess standing up for what you think is right, leaves you homeless and hungry. But you know…" He said.

            Hermione paused. "Really? What were you against?" She asked.

            "Doesn't matter." Draco said. "All I know is that I'm going to be out of your hair soon enough. I'm leaving tomorrow." He said.

            Hermione sighed. "Well, it wasn't the same problem." She said.

            "It was in the same ball park." Draco said. "And anyways, I guess I owe you something. It was a bet."

            Hermione laughed. "It's okay. I'm not sure what to do though… Everything seems so upside down." She said.

            Draco looked over at her. "You okay?"

            "Yeah. I just don't know who I am anymore." She said.

            Draco laughed. "Easy enough. Your Hermione Granger. Smartest girl known to Hogwarts! The person nominated for most likely having the best job, and everything that goes with that! God, Hermione, we are only nineteen! Think of all of the opportunities!" Draco said. He took her hand and pulled her toward the water.

            "Draco," Hermione laughed, "What are you doing?"

            Draco sat with her close to the edge of the water. "Now, look in the water. What do you see?"

            Hermione peered into the water. "I see Draco Malfoy, and a big hunk of nobody on the right." She said, hitting the water.

            "No," Draco said pulling her hair behind her ears, and cupping her cheek in his hand. "I see someone much more than that. More like a really big block of nobody." He said smirking.

            "Hey!" Hermione said, pushing him into the pond.

            Draco fell onto his butt, staring at her with a smile. "I take it you see a bit more than a nobody?" He asked.

            Hermione stood up and outstretched her hand to Draco. "Just a bit." She said.

            Draco took her hand and brought himself up. He tugged on her hand, causing her to fall forward into the water.

            "Hey!" Hermione laughed.

            She tripped him and they both fell through the water laughing. They stood up, soaked. They looked around and found that the water reached up to just below Hermione's chest, and right above Draco's belly button.

            Hermione pushed her wet hair back and allowed a couple strands to fall in her face. She laughed as Draco lost his balance and then fell back into the water; He gained it again and stood up smiling.

            "Thanks, Draco." Hermione said.

            Draco felt close to Hermione as he stood there admiring her in her wet nightgown and long hair. "It was all you, you know." He said.

            "Yeah right." She said sarcastically.

            He smiled and Hermione did something she never thought she would do to Draco. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He smelled of mint and pepper, a smell that never drained. She felt him hug her back, after a slight moment of shock.

            Hermione released him and smiled. He smiled back at her for a long time and then looked away.

            "Well, bye." Draco said, walking out of the pond and twisting his shirt so that the water drops drained from it.

            Hermione ran after him. "Wait! Um, will I see you again? Where are you going to stay the night?" She asked.

            Draco bent down and picked up the book. "Hermione, I already told you that I'm leaving this place."

            "Right now?" She asked, shaking her hair.

            Draco nodded. "I'm on my way to pick up the tickets and then I'll wait there for a couple hours. Take the first flight out to wherever I decide to go." He said. "Bye, Hermione. I don't think I will ever see you again."

            Hermione stopped. "You can't do that! You cant all of the sudden be all nice and then get up and leave! Seriously…" She said.

            "Hermione, talking with you like that was something I have always wanted to do. And well, it looks like I am leaving. I have to. It's been nice while it has lasted." Draco said.

            Hermione felt a lurch in her stomach as Draco picked up his suitcase. Did she really want him to not go, or was it the feeling of being alone that scared her the most? By the time Hermione looked up, Draco was already walking in the direction of the airport.

            "Thanks again! For everything!" Hermione yelled after him.

            Draco didn't look back. He didn't want to feel the need to stay where he was. He wanted to get away and stay away. He heard Hermiones words of thanks, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to look back at his life. He didn't want the pain.

A/N: Hey! I hoped you like it! It wasn't much, and I'm sorry it might have not been that interesting, but trust me, I just had to introduce most of it! PLEASE R/R. Tell me all about what you think! Please R/R

With Love,

            Kit!


	2. Another Chance For Nothing

Chapter 2        Another Chance For Nothing

            Hey again! The next chapter is here and you're not going to read it! MUAH HA HAA HAAA!!! Oh, I'm only joking! You can read it because I know how much you are dieing to read it. So R/R!!! And I'm not going to leave you hanging any longer, so read on!

Disclaimer – No, I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you might find. In my fan-fic I only own the plot and some of the people in the streets. Yes, I do cry every night knowing that Draco Malfoy isn't mine and that I don't own Harry Potter. :'( ……… !!! Oh… you didn't ask that? …silence… How embarrassing…

            Hermione found herself lying against a tree in the morning. She must have slept all night in the park. She stood up and started to walk down the streets toward Victors' house to collect her things. When she opened the door, he was sitting on the staircase, waiting for her.

            "Your back." He said standing up. "I'm sorry. It wont happen again." He said.

            Hermione looked away. "You think that is going to repair our relationship? We were supposed to get married in two weeks! TWO!"

            Victor nodded. "I know." He said. He took her hand and pulled her close to him. "I don't want to loose you. I had no idea what I was doing, it's the stress of the wedding and I felt so alone." He said, kissing her arm. "You have no idea how bad I feel." He said to her.

            Hermione looked at him and shook her head. "I don't know Victor…"

            Victor squeezed her arm and gripped it tightly. "You should, God damn it!" He yelled.

            Hermione nodded. It wasn't the first time Victor had been so crude to her. She knew it was only the stress of the wedding, like he had said. Victor released her arm and Hermione rubbed it.

            "Now you may leave. And remember, I love you." He said.

            Hermione nodded and walked away from him, up the stairs, to cry in her room.

            The next week, Hermione decided to tell Victor that she needed to go out with Ginny, and she wouldn't be back that night. It was three days till their wedding and she needed to do something to calm her nerves. She checked with Ginny, and they had their whole night planned.

            Hermione arrived at Ginny's house in the early afternoon and they headed out for a day full of sights to see and places to go. When it came to be around nine at night, they heard the phone ring.

            Ginny went over and picked it up with a cheerful voice. "Hello?"

            "Darling?" The other voice on the receiver said.

            "Harry!" Ginny smiled. "I love you."

            Hermoine could hear Harry laugh. "And of course, I love you. Ginny, I want tonight to be special so I planned a surprise. I booked the hottest place in town, and it's our anniversary…" Harry whispered sweetly.

            Ginny gasped. "Oh my god…"

            "You didn't forget did you hunny?" Harry asked.

            "No, no, no…" Ginny said sharing a scared look with Hermione. "Of course not, I just was so sure that you forgot and well… God, sometimes you surprise me a lot."

            "See you at 9:30?" Harry asked.

            Ginny giggled. "Yeah… see you then."

            Ginny hung up the phone and looked over at Hermione. "I'm sorry, I…"

            Hermione smiled. "You go have fun." She said. She grabbed her luggage and then said, "I'm just going to head back to Victors. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

            Ginny nodded. "Of course."

            They both headed out of Ginny's house and Hermione and Ginny hugged and said their goodbyes. Hermione found herself yet again, in the dead of the night with no company. Although, company would do her no good, for she was feeling quite lonely for the past couple weeks. She sighed and made her way back to her house, opening the door that this time was not locked.

            Hermione walked up the stairs and placed her luggage down when she heard moans coming from Victor's room. She raised an eyebrow and walked silently over to the door and pressed her ear against it.

            She gasped. "He wouldn't… he couldn't… not when our wedding is less than three days away…" She whispered to herself.

            Hermione swung open the door very quickly and flicked on the light. It was just as she had expected. She bit her lip and shook her head as she saw Victor in the bed with yet another woman that she didn't recognize.

            "Hermione…" Victor gasped.

            Hermione nodded. "Yes, it's me. I'm glad you recognise your own fiancé when clearly, there are already two woman that I have seen you sleep with." She said.

            A rustle under the white covers came again, and another girl, about sixteen crawled out. "He is the man with the plan." She said.

            Hermione felt her heart beating faster and faster, like a birds wings before it can take flight. "How many girls now? Three?" She asked. "Care to show me another? In the closet perhaps?"

            Victor shook his head. "No, there is no more."

            "Wow…" Hermione said nodding. "So nice to know that you make it sound like an accomplishment that there is no more women in that bed of yours. Guess you were always the gentlemen with me and we never did… THAT, but now, I'm wondering why you refused to have it with me but did it with a bunch of other girls." She finished.

            "Well, you never wanted to do it. It's a simple as that Hermione. You were too much of a little good school girl." Victor said.

            Hermione shook her head. "You little cheat!" She yelled.

            "Oh God Hermione, its not like you weren't expecting it… I mean, isn't it a little odd that I caught all of those snitches in Quidditch? Well, I can't just get there by not cheating a little bit… It got me here, didn't it? It got me you." Victor chuckled.

            Hermione didn't want Victor to see her cry. She had thought he had loved her with all his heart, and she had given hers, only for it to be crushed. She heaved a sigh as she felt her heart breaking, like it was being driven over with a million trucks.

            "Well you know what? You don't have me anymore, Victor. You have your sluts, and that's it." She said.

            Victor let out another laugh. "How wrong you are Hermione." He said.

            Hermione shook her head and turned out of the room and down the hall. She could hear Victor calling out her name. His voice grew louder, and angrier. Hermione knew what Victor did when he was angry, so she started to run a bit.

            Just then, she heard the shot of a gun. She immediately stopped to hear Victor say, "Move one more God damned step and you will pay a visit to Hell!"

            Hermione's breathing was unsteady, and Victor came up behind her and put a hand on her butt. "You know you want me."

            Hermione waited for the perfect second and she knocked the gun out of his hand with a spell and it flung across the hall. She started to run and remembered to use her wand once more. She yelled a rope-tying spell and tied Victor up momentarily. She ran out of the door and into the streets, breathing the fresh night air as it hit her lungs with a cold harshness.

            Hermione gasped. She had nowhere to go… she had nowhere to live. She ran to the airport. She would call Harry, Ron and Ginny from somewhere far away.

            "Hello, how may I help you today?" Said a woman at the counter. Her voice dragged on and she looked tired and bored.

            "Um, what is the first flight out of here?" Hermione asked.

            The lady looked at Hermione strangely, and then turned to the books on the table with the flight files. "Um, the flight to New York is leaving right now." She said. "You have seven minutes to get there."

            Hermione jumped. "Oh! Um, here." She put down the money she had in her purse, and planned to get rid of all her debit cards and get new ones.

            The lady handed back her change. "Have a nice flight."

            Hermione nodded and ran down the hall. She had no clothes with her, she had no baggage. She couldn't sleep on anything, and had no idea what to do in New York when she got there.

            Hermione took off her watch and anything else that was metal and ran through the checking area. She then grabbed her watch and ran down the rest of the hall. She boarded the plane and handed in her ticket, just as the doors were closing. She breathed deeply for a bit and then smiled.

            "New York… here I come!" She said looking out the window. "And you have never met anyone like Hermione Granger!"

            The plane landed with a rough shake and Hermione woke up from the nap she was having.           

            "All passengers to New York. All passengers to New York!" The stewardess said, walking down the isles and waking up people who were to get off at this stop.

            Hermione ran off the plane and walked straight through the airport. She walked into the streets of New York and gasped.

            "Beautiful… isn't it?" Asked a man to her right.

            Hermione nodded. "Yes, it is."

            The man smiled. "Name is Dallik. Dallik Ramson."

            Hermione looked over to Dallik and smiled. He had brown hair, which looked like a cross between a shag and a mullet, and it showed plenty of split ends. He wasn't a real good-looking guy, but Hermione had the feeling that he was kind inside and that was all that mattered.

            Hermione looked around a bit more. "Oh, um… My name is Hermione. Hermione… Hermione."

            "So your not gonna give me your last name?" Dallik teased.

            Hermione giggled. "I'm not really sure by this time what it is…" She whispered.

            Dallik nodded. "So your not from around here?"

            Hermione shook her head. "No, I actually just got out of the airport."

            "Visiting family?" He asked curiously.

            Hermione shook her head again with a slight smile. "No, I'm not sure why I'm here."

            He nodded as they stood there silently. "Look, let me buy you a coffee." He said.

            Hermione followed Dallik to a fairly large coffee shop that looked very comfortable. He ordered her a coffee and himself one, and they both sat down. Hermione took a sip of her coffee and left it in her mouth for a bit, tasting its rich texture. She finally swallowed it, allowing it to flow down her throat and warm her insides.

            "I'm a business man." Dallik stated.

            Hermione looked over at him. "Really? With what?"

            Dallik smiled. "I hire. I hire whoever will work for me. Good paying jobs." He said.

            Hermione looked to her right thinking about what he was saying for a little while. "What sort of jobs?" She finally asked.

            "They are different sometimes. I just get them to sign a contract and send them on their way to get a warm home and food." He said.

            Hermione liked what he was saying. She needed a job, or else she wouldn't live more than a week out here. "So you cant tell me what it is until I sign?"

            He nodded. "If you want to work for me that is."

            Hermione bit her lip. He sounded trusting, and she couldn't let her conscience tear her away from possibly having a very fulfilling future. She couldn't get any Wizard jobs anyways, considering the fear that Victor would track her down like a wolf trying to get meat.

            "Can I see the contract?" She asked.

            Dallik acted as though he was expecting this and pulled the contract out of his coat and slid it over to her, along with a very beautiful gold lined pen, which looked of only the wealthiest quality.

'_Must be a good line of work…' _She thought.

            She read it over. The key points were that she had to take the job after she signed, and that he wasn't sure how it would turn out for her but he hoped for the best. Hermione felt a trust toward Dallik and she looked at his clean white smile as he raised an eyebrow at her.

            "Well, what do you think?" He asked.

            "I'm crazy…" Hermione said, "But I think it sounds good enough."

            She picked up the pen and put it to the paper. She kept it in one spot for a while as the black ink ran onto the paper and she jumped out of her trance.

            "Sorry." She said.

            He only nodded and Hermione began to sign her name. She finished writing, _'Hermione Granger'_ and then put the pen down.

            Dallik smiled. "You start now." He said.

            "All right, what is the job?" She asked.

            Dallik grinned and Hermione started to get a little scared. He was acting strange. He stood up and moved his hand, signalling her to come along and follow him.

            "What's the job?" Hermione asked again.

            Dallik laughed. "A little something called 'Property Sales'." He said.

            Hermione raised an eyebrow. "But New York is usually just selling out old homes, I doubt that any property is left!" She said. "I read in books that…"

            Dallik cut her off short. "Stupid, stupid girl." He sneered. "You ARE the property."

            Hermione felt her jaw drop. "What?"

            Dallik grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a grimy looking building. He bound her hands and stripped her of her clothing, putting her into skimpy clothes that were a braw with one strap missing and a short skirt made for someone much shorter than her.

            "You will stand, proudly." He said pulling her up to a window where three other girls stood, tarnished and tired. He chained her hands to either side of her. "Men will come in, use you, and most likely return you." He said.

            "This must be illegal!" She stammered.

            He laughed. "You're in America now, baby!" He said. "It's not illegal till authorities catch you!" He said. "Your purse will also be up for sale with you, just because I'm going to give you it for a 'sexy' impression."

            He took out her wallet and took the remaining money. Hermione was relieved to have gotten rid of her cards when she had the chance. She looked at him look over her wand, and she bit her lip so hard that it started to bleed. He shrugged and shoved it back in her purse, strapping it onto her shoulder.

            Hermione sat there looking out the window. She didn't want to be shown off like some slut. She didn't want to be sold to some guy who only wanted her to use her. She closed her eyes and looked over at some of the other girls who gave her saddened hopeless looks.

            Hermione shuddered, and felt her cheeks burn. How could she have been so stupid to sign a contract to some guy on a street? She shouldn't have taken that chance! She closed her eyes again and started to cry.

            Hey! I hoped you liked it… I know its sort of evil and all but you'll see what happens next! Things can get worse… Anyways, the point is that things have just gotten way more exciting, and you guys have to R/R! Here comes the next chapter!

            (Thanks so much to 'Scary Person' for my first review! J)

Your Friend,

             Kit!


	3. An Unexpected Thanks

Chapter 3        An Unexpected Thanks

            Hey again! I read over my last chapter and I have everything planned out! I write so often, it scares me, so the next chapter after this will be up soon. I hope you R/R Hint, Hint so yeah! Anyways, here it goes!

Disclaimer – Does Kit, sound like J.K.Rowling to you? I didn't think so! So anyways, that means I'm not her, I don't own Harry Potter, I only own the idea's and made up names, and if the names are yours, which I try really hard not to do, than I am so sorry, but you should be happy that your name is really cool and is being used in my story! Enough with this, get on with the story!

            Hermione had been standing there all night long, having men of many different ages, some that smelled of smoke and beer, coming in and looking her over and touching her in spots where she would much rather not have them touch her.

            None had bought her though, because Dallik had priced her so high for some reason. She had found herself making conversation with the scared girl beside her, looking about fourteen. She had run away from home, hoping life away from her abusive parents would be better than where she was now.

            "It will be okay." Hermione said. "Just keep believing it."

            The girl, whose name was Shandi, shook her head. "Thanks, but I know better than to believe that shit."

            Hermione laughed. "You're a little smarter than me I guess. Its funny really, its only the sort of stuff you hear about in books, you never expect it to be where you are." She said, looking down.

            Shandi nodded. "Thanks Hermione. You gave me hope, in a strange sort of way." She said.

Hermione laughed. "I'm glad I could, Shandi."

Just then, a fat bulky man pushed his way in the door. He looked over at Shandi. He grinned and hit her butt.

"Her." He said to Dallik, pointing at Shandi.

Dallik nodded. "Very nice choice sir, she is on the low price of three-hundred and fifty."

The man grunted a hit, but still paid up. "Better be worth it…" He muttered.

Dallik untied Shandi and the fat man grabbed her and dragged her out of the store.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD! TAKE YOUR GRIMY LITTLE PAWS OFF ME! HELP!" Shandi screamed and kicked with all her might, but the man shoved her in the back seat of his car and pushed by a man in a long light brown coat and a fedora hat.

The car drove off and Hermione looked helplessly out after it. She looked over and saw the eyes of the man that was shoved out of the way on her. She looked away quickly, but she could still feel his eyes on her.

There was a ring of a bell, signalling that someone had walked in. She peered over and saw the man in the trench coat still looking at her. She lifted her head higher and stood strongly. She didn't want to give up her fight, and this man was not going to take her.

"How much is she?" The man whispered to Dallik.

            Dallik laughed. "Well sir, she is of the highest quality…" He said. "So we have her on for two thousand."

            "What?" The man asked in shock. "But you sold that last man's woman for only…"

            Dallik sighed. "All right sir, one thousand."

            "Five hundred." The trench coat man said.

            "I took off a thousand dollars! You should at least be able to pay be half of what she is worth! Look at that piece of ass- sculpted work I tell you! Even the great artist Leonardo D, wouldn't doubt that!" Dallik said.

            The man in the trench coat reached for his wallet and pulled out the money, counting them in fifties and twenties. He gave over three one hundred bills and finally another twenty to seal the deal.

            Dallik smiled and untied Hermione, still keeping her hands bound with rope. "The other one sure made a fuss, and we can't attract too much attention." Said Dallik, "So I'll just tape her mouth shut. Don't worry, it wont ruin her lips, which will still be perfect for you pleasure." He said.

            The man thanked Dallik and grabbed Hermiones' arms. He pulled her out of the store, and Hermione made no motion as to try to get away. She had seen Shandi's efforts, and she didn't want to try and fail.

            The man walked quickly with her down the dark streets of New York and he turned toward the docks. He walked onto the dock of where his boat-home seemed to be, and Hermione tripped and fell to the ground.

            The man still said nothing, and he knelt beside her and took out a pocketknife. Hermione held her breath. He wasn't going to kill her, was he? She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

            "That was really stupid of you, you know." The man said calmly. "How the hell did you get yourself into that situation?" He asked. He started to cut away at the rope around her hands. "And I'm surprised to see you here, you know. New York doesn't seem to be the place you would like."

            Hermione looked at him in confusion. He threw the rope down to the side of her and he looked up at her. She couldn't see his eyes, but she could feel them looking her over. He reached up and took his hat off, revealing his grey eyes and blonde hair.

            Hermione looked at him in surprise and he reached up and pulled the tape off her mouth.

            "Draco…" Hermione whispered.

            He nodded. The moon shimmered off the water as they heard it hit against the shore and the moon and stars made just enough light to see their faces.

            "Oh my god…" She said, holding her hand over her heart. "You're the one who bought me? And now you're going to…"

            He laughed. "No… only if you want me to, I mean, I don't want to hurt your feelings by saying I don't want to and everything." He said.

            Draco took off his trench coat and his sweater. He pulled his sweater over her head and he smiled at her. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a black shirt with a silver chain necklace. His hair wasn't totally slicked back, it had a few strands down and he hadn't used a lot of gel.

            Hermione stood up with him and let his sweater make her body warm as it smelled of pepper. Not the sort of pepper that makes you sneeze, but the sort that was spicy and made you feel warm inside.

            She didn't bother to pull the sleeves up on the sweater, because the arms were too long for her. She just let her hands stay in and keep warm. She hugged him tightly and started to tell him what had happened while he was gone.

            "What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

            "Victor has gone mad and sleeping around with everyone, he was trying to hurt me, and kill me with his gun, and then I ran and took the first flight and met Dallik, signed a contract because I needed work, and I got myself into a really big mess and…" Hermione stopped as Draco put a finger to her lips.

            Hermione paused and looked into his eyes. They were the kind of eyes you could get lost in forever, the kind of eyes that made you want to forget everything. Draco moved his hand along her cheek and ran his thumb over her lips. Hermione breathed deeply and pulled closer to him.

            Draco moved his hand down her neck, and wrapped both of his hands around her hips. His eyes moved from her eyes to her lips, and then back to her eyes. He pulled her close to him and moved his head down close to her lips and paused for a second. He stopped and bit his lip, looking away.

            "Its okay…" Hermione whispered.

            She took her hand and moved his face back toward her. She closed her eyes, and pulled him close to her, finally touching her lips with his. She took a deep breath in and moved more urgently toward him. Hermione opened her mouth slightly and allowed him to push his tongue into her mouth.

            She moved her mouth with his, her body pressing closer to his and she could feel his heart beating against his chest onto hers. She could feel him breathing and she could smell his sexy fragrance.

            Draco pulled away from the kiss and smiled at her. She smiled back at him, looking into his eyes. He took her by the hips and lifted her into the air, swinging her around and then kissing her lips once again.

            Hermione giggled. "Draco…" She said.

            "I take it you don't have anywhere to stay tonight?" He asked, picking up his coat and her purse.

            She nodded. "Yeah…" She said.

            "No worries. My boat has an extra room." He said.

            Hermione looked at the boat. "I can't believe you live on a boat!" She said.

            He laughed. "I can't either, but its roomy, its comfortable… and its affordable!"

            Hermione laughed. "No, that's not it… Its just whenever we would cross the lake in Hogwarts in those boats, you used to be deathly afraid of them! You could tell that you were trying to cover it up!"

            This time, Draco laughed. "Its just because those waters had the large creatures which in first year grabbed my leg and tried to pull me into the water. Then Hagrid came over and pulled me out of its grasp saying, 'don't worry, he's just a little hungry'. I didn't really like the feeling that something in the depths of the waters was trying to pull me out of the boat to have me as a snack."

            Hermione smiled and giggled a bit. "Okay, I can understand that." She said.

            He smiled and brought her into the boat. It was comfortable in they're, all draped in velvet and deep reds and purples. There were also deep greens, blacks and a little brown. He led her down the hall and there were two doors at the very end.

            "My bedroom is here." He said pointing to the right. "The spare is right across from it."

            Hermione smiled. "Thanks so much! I promise when I find a job and get more money, I will get a house and I wont bother you."

            Draco leaned down and kissed her.

            "You're not bothering me." He said.

            Hermione laughed and kissed him again. "You are so romantic sometimes." She said.

            Draco laughed. "If that's what you call romance… you know, saying that you're not bothering me." He said, kissing her neck.

            Hermione smiled. "I've never really felt wanted. Being so out of place at school and having to hang with mostly guys, which turned out to be not so bad. And then having a cheating lying, abusive fiancé…" She said.

            Draco kissed her cheek. "You better get some sleep." He said.

            Hermione smiled. "Thanks." She said.

            Hermione smiled and closed her new bedroom door, after spending a minute staring into his eyes. She leaned against the door and sighed, jumping on the velvet bed and snuggling her face into the blankets. She was only on the bed for a couple of minutes until she had realized that she had fallen asleep.

Hey again! I hope you liked it, and I hope that it was good enough! Anyways, I must be more careful cause just when I was finished typing the kissing scene my mom came and almost read some of it! So I hid it and just pretended I was doing something else! Anyways, the next chapter is coming up! SO PLEASE R/R! Thanks!

Your friend,

            Kitkat001!


	4. In Need Of Life

Chapter 4        In Need Of Life

Hey! I'm back again! You may think hard times are over, but I laugh at that thought! Hahaha! Anyways, I made a mistake that I noticed when I was reading it over. I said they're instead of there. I hope you guys figured it out! Anyways, here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer – If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be sitting here right now, I'd be writing the next book and sipping only the most expensive water and pop! Lmao, well anyways, I don't own anything you might find except the plot and my idea's, and sorry if you are offended in any way about what I write (happily there is no one who has complained about that yet) but anyways, lets not keep you waiting! Here it is! The next chapter!

            Hermione awoke to the sweet aroma of pancakes being burnt to a crisp. She groaned and turned over in bed, covering her head with her pillow. She finally dragged herself out of bed and looked at the alarm clock. It read 11:30 in the afternoon. Hermione jumped up and looked at herself in the mirror. She still had Draco's sweater on and she was still wearing the outfit that she was sold in.

            She brushed her hair with her fingers and tried to make it stay down, rather that puff up. She could still smell the burning pancakes, so she decided to see how Draco was doing in the kitchen. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen, which was connected, to the living room without a wall. It was the main room of the boathouse.

            "Good-morning sunshine. How did you sleep?" Draco said cheerfully.

            His voice sounded cheerful, yet he was sitting at the table with his chin in his hands, looking at a pile of black pancakes.

            "I decided I would try to make a…" Draco looked at the box. "Pan… Cake." He smiled over at her.

            "Yes… you did indeed." She said looking at the food. "Well I think that um… it's um… a good first try."

            Draco stood up. "All right, now the moment I've been waiting for all morning. You to make them and do them so much better and then me to look like a jackass. We are all waiting." He sighed.

            "Well it's your lucky day, because I have never made pancakes in my life. Lets just have cereal okay?" She said.

            Draco nodded and kissed her cheek. "All right then." He said.

            Hermione smiled and she and Draco had a wonderful conversation over breakfast about everything. Even though Draco fought for her to stay home, she finally won the argument.

            "What do you do anyways?" Hermione asked.

            Draco sighed. "I'm well um… a mechanic." He said.

            Hermione smiled. "That's great!"

            "Sort of… I've always just sort of pictured myself doing something a bit more… wizard like." He said. "But when I'm hiding away from my parents and their morals, I guess its better not to put attention to myself."

            Hermione nodded. "Of course." She said. "Do you um… have anything I could wear?" She asked.

            Draco nodded. "Luckily, the woman who used to live in this boat, forgot boxes full of different things." He said, "And I think they may have just what you're looking for. They are in the bottom of the boat, in the storage closet." Draco finished.

            She smiled. "Thanks." She said as she walked down the stairs. She looked around at the bottom floor of the boat. There were small circular windows that were made so that they were under the water and you could see what it was like in the ocean. Hermione looked through them and watched all the strange types of fish and eel swim by.

            She looked over and saw an old-fashioned leather couch and a pool table. It was like a country theme, with moose antlers and paintings on the walls. There was a T.V. and a radio and to the corner a tiny cooler fridge which seemed to have beer and some snacks in it. Along side of it was a counter with stools in a bar sort of fashion.

            Hermione looked around a bit more and finally found the closet. There were boxes filled with old paintings, silverware and some other odds and ends, but she didn't have to look far before she found three boxes full of clothes.

            She searched through the many… 'Interesting' types of styles and clothes until she found black high heels, a white blouse and a short black mini-skirt. Hermione tried them on and smiled, as she looked at her reflection in an old rusted mirror. She had to admit, she looked great.

            It seemed to her that the week that Draco was here, he had gotten himself a home, a job, and quite simply, a life. Hermione didn't know what to think. Where would she go for work, and who would accept her?

            She walked upstairs and looked over at Draco. He had a pair of dirty old jeans with holes and stains on them, and a white men's dress shirt with his old Slytherin tie. Hermione smiled at him as he was looking through files and paperwork.

            "Well, don't you look professional!" She teased.

            He laughed. "I thought you'd like it. I have my own shop down near the beach. Its small, but business is picking up, and I found myself a couple boys who are still in high school to work for me part-time. I guess its pretty good." He said.

            "Mechanics make good money, you just have to start out the business first, and it's going to be a little tough." Hermione said. "But I know you can do it."

            Draco smiled. "Thanks." He said.

            He kissed her lips softly, and then her cheek. He gave her a slight wink and said, "The spare key is in your purse, where you put it last night. Any problems call my work number, and if you need help I will come as soon as possible, hell I'll close down for the moment. Don't stay out too long and you can always come back here and try tomorrow and…"

            Hermione kissed him. She moved him against the wall and kissed his neck.

"Don't worry about me." She said. "I'm old enough to fend for myself, and it's not like you to care about that anyways." She said smirking. "You're actually starting to scare me a bit." She said.

"Now look at what I've done… I've got you being sarcastic too." He said with a smile.

Hermione laughed. "Come on, let's go."

They walked out together and they gave each other one final kiss before going their separate ways for the day. As soon as Hermione saw that Draco was out of sight, she ran to the pay phone and stuck in a dollar.

            She dialled Ginny's number and waited till she answered with a sweet, "Hello?"

            "Ginny? It's me, Hermione." She said quietly.

            Ginny gasped. "Oh my god, where have you been? Everyone is looking for you! Where are you? I can pick you up! Are you in some sort of trouble?"

            Hermione laughed. "All right, let me explain." She said.

            "Can I put you on speaker? Ron and Harry are here too." She said.

            "Yeah." Hermione answered.

            "HELLO HERMIONE!" Screamed Ron. He still hadn't gotten used to knowing how to use the phone.

            "Where the hell are you, Hermione?" Asked Harry, slightly agitated.

            "Look, you guys have to let me explain." Hermione said. "I'm off somewhere far away from where you guys are. I doubt if you wanted you could find me. I'm not going to tell you where, because I don't want any of you to come and find me."

            "YOUR BEING STUPID HERMIONE." Ron said loudly.

            "Ron, you don't need to be that loud…" Ginny whispered.

            "Anyways, I'm staying with a friend and I'm doing okay. It's been sort of rough, but I needed to leave guys. You have to understand that I need to stay away from Victor. I also am here to sort of, well… find myself." Hermione said.

            "Who are you staying with?" Ginny asked excitedly.

            Hermione gulped. "Um, well… I'm sort of staying with… Draco Malfoy." She mumbled.

            Harry let out a muffled scream of shock. "What! Your staying with my rival? The guy who tired to get me expelled so many times and even might have been trying to kill me!" Harry yelled.

            "BLOODY HELL!" Ron exclaimed.

            Hermione wasn't going to tell them that she had kissed him… numerous times since last night. "Yeah. He's changed." She said.

            "I don't believe that for a second!" Harry yelled.

            Ginny spoke softly to Harry. "Harry, calm down. She will be all right, you have to trust her." She said.

            "…Please deposit twenty-five cents… please deposit twenty-five cents…" The phone said.

            "Look, Hermione, where are you?" Harry yelled over the phone.

            Hermione stayed silent. She didn't want to tell Harry, because she knew he would come looking for her. But this way, she knew Ginny could stop him because Ginny would understand.

            "Hermione? HERMIONE!" Hermione listened to Harry yelling for her, but she didn't answer.

            Finally the phone dropped the signal. All she could hear was the dial tone, waiting for her to punch in some more numbers. She stood there for a while, and finally hung up the phone.

            Hermione had spent hours looking for a job, but everyone said that they were full, or weren't accepting and women. Hermione thought it was hopeless… no one wanted to hire her. How was she ever supposed to get a house of her own to stop bugging Draco, or get a life on her own?

            Hermione walked up to a building and looked up. "New York Plenty…" She muttered as she read the sign. Whatever they were, they had another sign saying, 'now hiring' and Hermione jumped to the opportunity.

            She walked into the building and walked up to the clerk.

            "Um, I was looking for the person who wanted to hire." She said.

            "That's nice, ahu…" She said, looking through a magazine.

            Hermione stood there completely insulted. "I was wondering if you could direct me in the direction of them and…"

            The woman closed her magazine and leaned forward to her. "Right, Lady. Look at me. Do I look like the type of person who wants to direct nobodies like you to the head guy, only to get a better paying job than I have right here? I don't think so! But I will direct you somewhere, as to not be rude and leave you to wander about. There, is the EXIT. Take it, and have a nice day." She said smirking.

            Hermiones jaw dropped. "Isn't it your job to direct me?" She asked. She certainly didn't like being talked to in such a rude fashion.

            "Your in New York now. Look pretty, and get a life. Oh yeah, and stay out of my way." The lady said sitting back down.

            Hermione felt her lungs burning. "My, aren't you a bitch? Well look, whoever you are, I'm looking for a job, and it's not my fault that you're a piece of shit that can't get a good one. If you were at least any good at all, your boss would have moved you to whatever position he is opening, and get another girl to be the replacement for you. And that, in my opinion, would be a good idea, because the office would be a much more pleasant and friendly place to work." Hermione said.

            She then turned on her heel and started for the door.

            "Stop." A man's voice said.

            Hermione turned to see a fairly old man in a tux, standing in front of her.

            "Yes, is there something I can help you with?" Hermione said sweetly.

            The man nodded. "You said you were looking for a job?" He asked.

            She only nodded.

            "May I interest you in one? I think you would like it, considering you already gave your opinion on it." He said.

            Hermione smiled. "Are you joking me?" She asked.

            The man shook his head. "Take a walk with me miss…"

            "Granger. Hermione Granger." She answered.

            "Thank you. Now Miss Granger, as I overheard you with my less than qualified Clerk, you sparked an idea in my mind." He said. "I am the Boss of this building, 'New York Plenty'. Funnily enough, the name of the building is the name of the magazine in which we produce here."

            "Are you serious?" Hermione asked.

            "Yes." He said. "You seem like a well balanced woman, considering you didn't try to strangle her like so many other people do! You were well spoken, as you gave her your 'Opinion'. That is why I would like to hire you for my new and improved, Opinion Column." He finished.

            "I'll take it!" Hermione said. "What time would you like me to be here, and when do I start?" She asked.

            He smiled. "You start tomorrow, 9:30 AM." He said.

            "Thank you. Thank you so much!" Hermione said shaking his hand.

            He nodded and Hermione ran out of the building, ready to tell Draco the good news.

            Hermione went to where Draco said he worked. She looked at the building, which was tiny, but cute. There were teenagers working outside on motors in two of the five cars that were there.

            Hermione walked up to one of the teenagers. "Hi, I was wondering if…"

            "Well Hello, pretty lady!" The boy said, trying to be sexy. "How may I help you and your… NEEDS today?" He asked.

            Hermione laughed. "Where is Draco?" She asked.

            He pointed over to a car looking quite disappointed and muttering swear words under his breath.

            "Thanks." Hermione said.

            Hermione walked over to the car and looked at Draco's legs that were sticking out from under it as he worked under the car.

            "Draco?" Hermione asked.

            Hermione heard him bang his head on the bottom of the car. "OW! SHIT!" He muttered.

            Hermione giggled as he rolled on the platform out from under the car.

            "Hey baby." He said smiling.

            Hermione giggled as he stood up with smudges of dirt and oil on his pale cheeks. She grabbed his tie and pulled him over to her quickly, giving him a fiery kiss in which he quickly accustomed to. He kissed her back harder, pulling her closer to him and sliding his tongue into her mouth.

            Hermione finally pulled away from the kiss and stayed pressed close to him. She put her forehead against his and looked deeply into his eyes, wiping some dirt off his cheek.

            "I got a job… I write for a magazine." She whispered.

            Draco laughed. "I'm proud of you."

            Hermione kissed him again, and started to give him short and tender kisses as she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hair on the back of his neck. His arms found her hips and he started to lead her mouth into longer kisses.

            "Oooohh!" The teenage boys cooed.

            Draco shot them a glance and just hugged her tightly.

            Hermione opened the mailbox and took out piles of bills and order forms for Draco's work. She set them all on the kitchen table and looked at the clock, which read 4:47 PM. Draco was working till 6:00 PM tonight, so she had a while to wait before she would start dinner.

            She looked at the mail and started to sort the junk mail, bills, and other. She certainly wasn't going to open it, for his mail was his privacy. She reached the bottom of the pile and there was a certificate. It read:

_You are now the proud owner of the Buy A Wife service. _

_            If you are unhappy with our product, or are finished using it, please return it along with this certificate that shows you are the owner. If your product becomes old and worn, we will be proud to exchange her.                      Signed, THE D MAN_

            Hermione felt her eyes weld up with tears. She was a piece of property? She was something that could be exchanged if she put one toe out of line? She could barely speak. She didn't want this to happen. What if Draco thought she was getting boring? What if he didn't want to deal with her anymore?

            Hermione shuddered. She didn't want to go back there, she wanted to stay with Draco. At least, that's what she thought she wanted. Hermione took another look at the certificate. She couldn't stay here and risk getting sold again.

            She had to trust him, but she didn't know if she could trust anyone after Victor and Dallik. She decided that she would have to, but the pain of knowing she was no longer free was making her want to crawl down a deep hole and lay there forever, waiting to die.

            Hermione ran to her room and started to cry. She was so confused, and had no idea what to do. She didn't want to confront him about it either, because she didn't want him to know that she was afraid to trust him. She lay on her bed and cried until her eyes were so blurry she couldn't see, and soon she fell asleep.

            Hey! I hoped you liked it! You must think that the bed Hermione has is pretty damn comfortable for her to keep falling asleep so quickly in it, but you have to understand! She needs her rest, being so depressed and confused and all. Anyways, I guess the point is for you guys to R/R and thanks so much for the people who already have, because it makes me feel so special! : D !!! Anyways, PLEASE R/R!

Your friendly friend-friend,

            Kitkat001!

(You feel like dancing? I feel like dancin'! Starts to dance Lets get our GRRROOOOOVEEE on! LMAO!)


	5. Sometimes, You Need Trust

Chapter 5        Sometimes, You Need Trust

            Hey again! I hope you guys remembered that we left Hermione confused and shaken. She can't trust, she feels like her freedom is gone, and yes… She might even be afraid of Draco! Even though she doesn't show it, you have to think of how you would feel if you have been abused by your former fiancé and then sold! So anyways, lets get on with the story!

Disclaimer-In case you don't know all ready, or have short-term memory of any kind, I do not own Harry Potter. Yeah, that's about all I have to say.

            Hermione woke up to a warm hand on her stomach. She looked up and saw Draco smiling down at her. She attempted to smile back, but failed. She groaned a bit as she looked at the clock. It was 7:30 PM.

            "Sorry I fell asleep…" Hermione mumbled.

            Draco laughed. "I knew you were home, considering you even made the mail organized." He whispered.

            Hermione smiled a bit. "Um, yeah…"

            There was an uncomfortable silence and then Draco cleared his throat. "Um well… I also noticed that um, you sort of came across a specific piece of mail. You had every right to read it, and I don't even know why the guy sent it but I was wondering if I could talk to you about it." He said.

            Hermione turned over on her stomach and buried her face in the pillow. "Whatever you want…" She said in a muffled voice. "You're the boss."

            Draco jumped at the last sentence. He sighed and bit his lip. "Look, I didn't want this thing… I just wanted to buy you to save you."

            Hermione turned on her side to look him in the eyes. "I know…" She said looking down.

            Draco kissed her and moved her chin up to look him in the eyes. "I don't want you to feel bad about anything I do, and please, tell me if I do anything wrong." He said kissing her again.

            Hermione turned on her back again and looked up at him. "Sometimes I just feel so alone." She said.

            "There's a lot to take in…" Draco said. "Anyways, I thought you might want this." He said handing the contract to her,

            Hermione looked at it and then put it on his lap. "No, it's yours." She said.

            Draco looked down at it for a while and then picked it up. He ripped it in half, and then in fours.

            "I don't want you to be owned by anybody, you hear?" He whispered. "Anyone. And if they EVER tell you otherwise, or do something uncomfortable that you don't like, tell them. If they don't stop, I will be there for you. And they wont like it."

            Hermione laughed. She pulled him in closer to her and kissed him for a long time. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth and she closed her eyes tighter and moved closer to him. She pulled him on top of her and kissed his mouth harder.

            Draco stopped and kissed her neck, looking into her eyes. He held her cheek and kissed her lips softly and slowly. Then he rolled off her and smiled.

            "I'll see what I can order out." He said.

            The next morning Hermione got ready for her first day of work. She put on some new clothes, (a pair of tight blue jeans and a black dress shirt) and walked into the kitchen. She kissed Draco quickly on the cheek and said, "I can't be late for my first day of work."

            Draco grabbed her hand. "Are you sure you want to work? Look, I can support us both, business is picking up and…"

            Hermione kissed him. "Sush. I don't want to hear it. I'm helping you pay the bills, and I'll get a house of my own so I wont bug you."

            Draco kissed her again. "But I don't want… You to leave… I like you here… There is a lot of room…" He said kissing her in between words.

            Hermione pulled him into a kiss and pushed her back against a wall. She then put her hand up and pulled away. "I forgot, I need to go. Sorry." She said quickly.

            "But…" Draco started, but Hermione was already running down the dock and into the streets.

            Hermione made her way into the building and followed the elevator to the third floor where she was informed was her office. She expected to see a cubicle along with fifty others like it, but when the elevator stopped there was a long hallway. Down at the end of the hallway was a door with a label in gold: H. GRANGER.

            Hermione opened the door and on the desk was a list of instructions:

_Miss Granger,_

_            I suspect that since you are reading this notice you are here. This is a list of instructions and things for you to expect and do._

_9:30AM – Set up your things and have a coffee (if you would like)_

_10:00AM – Start your work on figuring out what your Opinions column will be about and jot down your points_

_11:00AM – Depending on what your column will be about, you have the choice to ask the public or support your own opinion with pro's and cons. Make sure that this is interesting for the women OR men, and teenagers of New York. Try not to be too flexible for your first couple of columns (with things such as non-smoking or pregnancy or things like that, for now keep it to clothes, dates and jobs. We will see about things like that in the future.)_

_??? – You may take a lunch break any time every day, not even one at all if you would like. TODAY HOWEVER, I would appreciate it if you were back by 1:30PM to discuss some things._

_Whenever you get back from lunch – start up on your work again. DEADLINES FOR EVERY WEEK ARE: Wednesday and Friday._

_Your Boss, Mr. T_

Hermione put down the letter. The instructions were pretty straightforward and simple, and she was in a rush for nothing? She could have stayed with Draco and… Well, that wasn't important.

            Hermione jotted down ideas and decided to do a column on best types of pets. She wrote down the main types, and decided to do a survey on who had or wanted what type of animal, and then she would dig up some of the owner's best pet stories and do a bit of research for things that had to do with that pet.

            Hermione had missed Crookshnacks ever since he died of old age… she never knew that he was that old. She wanted a new cat ever since, but right now it would be too hectic to get a new one. Then she started thinking about how Crookshnacks always pestered Ron's rat Scabbers, which turned out to be an evil person from Voldemorts side. What a smart cat! Her mind wandered to Ron and Harry and Ginny. She missed home a lot.

            Hermione had just gotten home. She wasn't that tired, so she made dinner and after she sat on the living room couch reading a magazine to get how the columns worked. The door opened and Draco walked in, worn and tired.

            "I made dinner." Hermione said standing up.

            Draco smiled weakly. "That's great hunny." He said.

            Draco fell on the couch and moaned straightening his back.

            Hermione ran over to him. "Are you all right?" She asked.

            Draco laughed. "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about, I just never knew that being a Mechanic was so demanding."

            "Oh, don't worry. I'll see what I can do." Hermoine said. She kissed his neck and walked over to the sink, getting a cloth and wetting it with cold water. She walked back to him and pulled off his shirt.

            Hermione had never realised how built Draco really was. All that Quidditch really paid off. Hermione felt really attracted to his abs and biceps. His muscle wasn't visible under the baggy clothing he chose to wear, so she had never known how muscular he really was.

            "What are you doing?" Asked Draco.

            "Relax." Hermione said.

            Draco sat up. "No, I don't want you to have to do this for me. I have to take care of you." He said.

            Hermione laughed and kissed his lips. She opened her mouth slightly and kissed him gently.

            "I don't want you to take care of me all the time." She said.

            Draco was silent and then he said, "All right, what do you want me to do?"

            Hermione smiled. Now turn over. I'm going to give you a massage."

            Draco raised an eyebrow, but did what he was told. Hermione wiped his back with the cold cloth and started to massage his back gently. She kissed his neck and kept massaging him.

            After about fifteen minutes, Draco sat up. "Okay, now you got to do something for me, I get to do something for you."

            Hermione laughed. "I don't want anything. Stop worrying about me." She said.

            Draco gave her a sweet half-smile and kissed her quickly. "Thanks… I'm gonna go to bed."

            Hermione smiled. "Goodnight…" She whispered.

          Okay guys, that was another chapter, but I am warning you! My next chapter is a jump into the future, and a little bit more twists and screwed up things happen! OMG! I'm so excited! Now if I'm excited, and I know what's going to happen… well review some more and we will see if I will send in the next chapter! (Oh yeah, and thanks to all my reviews! I appreciate it so much!)

Your friend,

            Kit!

P.S. Sorry about this chapter and how it was short, I'm just saving my good ideas for next and I couldn't jump ahead halfway through! Want more? R/R!


	6. Old Ties

Chapter 6        Old Ties

            Hey again! I must say, it has been a while. It's freaky for me because I write so much… but anyways, I didn't want you guys to think I stopped! It's nowhere near the end yet! This new chapter is really cool, and I think you guys will like it! Anyways, I was thinking about it, and I finally made the final arrangements for the next couple chapters! Have fun and please Review if you read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the ideas and plot of this story. Sorry, we all wish I did own it… wait, you want to? Well, now your just not being fair!

                                                **… One Year Later …**

            He arched his back, prowling. His breathing growing louder and louder in-between dangerous growls. He had locked onto his targets. He grew closer to them, with a burning to jump out and strike. He had them cornered now, and there was no way out…

            Finally, he lunged forward, catching her off guard. Now was the time to complete the plan…

            Neko smothered Hermione with kisses as she sat up in shock.

            "What are you doing you silly kitten?" Hermione asked smiling.

            Draco slowly opened his eyes. He and Hermione had been taking a nap on the couch together, before Neko had woken Hermione up. Neko jumped from Hermiones arms and onto the floor where he cleaned his paw and walked down the hall of the boat.

            Hermione had decided a while ago that she wasn't going to leave Draco to live on her own. New York was way too big and scary for her to be on her own… at least in Draco's opinion. Instead, Hermione decided to stay where she was and work as not a columnist, but as the boss of her own Magazine Company. Draco, however, decided to stay working as a Mechanic. His particular Company had grown so much that they had to make fourteen other places in New York alone!

            As for Harry, Ron, and Ginny… well, Harry and Ginny had gotten married, and had visited a week ago. They were accustomed to coming out every month to visit her, but Harry still refused to believe that Hermione was living with Draco, even though she had told Harry numerous times that she liked him a lot and that all they had ever done was make-out. Harry still hadn't uttered a single WORD to Draco though. He was completely sure that someone could never change.

            Ron had a huge company in the Wizarding world. He was fantastic at making only the highest quality brooms, and he had made millions off of them! He still didn't want to show off his fortune and lives in a tiny house just like The Burrow. He came and visited Hermione once in a while, but not as often as Harry and Ginny because he was so caught up in his job.

            Draco however had no one he used to know visit him, had no relationships with anyone other than his best friend at work, Tom, and had no yearning to go back to so many people he used to know.

            Hermione had asked him about this once, and all he said was: 'I have you and that is all I will ever need'.

            Hermione looked over at Draco who was lying there with his eyes closed. She laid her head back on his chest and breathed deeply, listing to his heart beat silently.

            "I've been thinking a lot Draco… about everyone back home." Hermione said quietly. "You think they still remember me?"

            Draco was silent and then said, "I'm not sure… I guess most of them think you are dead. Considering Harry, Ron and Ginny have never told anyone about you."

            Hermione buried her face into Draco's chest. "Oh god, Draco… I wish I had been there for Harry and Ginny's wedding! I wish I could hear them read aloud their vows, and help with the planning! Ginny and I had always talked about that sort of thing… I was going to be a maid of honour. ME!"

            Draco ran his fingers through her hair. "It's okay… I think that we have both missed out on a lot of things, but we have our reasons…"

            Hermione looked up at him. "I'm not sure mine were good enough…" Hermione said. "I don't think that my problems were big enough to leave the people I cared about. Were yours Draco? You never really told me what your problems were. Only that you didn't agree with your father…"

            "I don't need a reason to leave him Hermione. I think it is evident to us all that he is a little bit on the crazy side." Draco said. "And even a little bit would be an understatement."

            Hermione was quiet. She could tell Draco didn't want to discuss it, even though she thought it would be good for him. She didn't need to know though, she only wanted to. A lot. She sighed and laid her head back on him. She liked her life with him, and she had grown attached and accustom to it. Even though she liked it a lot, she always had a itching in the back of her head. Something was telling her that she needed to go back.

            Hermione woke up in her own bed. She crawled out and stared at her matted hair in the mirror. She combed it out and pulled her white nightgown with black design and lining down. She fixed it and was fairly annoyed with her bra, so she carefully slid it off and put it on the counter.

            She walked into the hallway and saw that Draco's room door was open. She peeked inside, but he wasn't there. She shrugged and walked down the hall. She looked on the table and saw a note from Draco. It read,

_Hermione,_

_            I know it is my day off and I promised I would do something with you today, but I was called in. There was a major car accident down in the highway with tons of vehicles in need of a bit of a fix. _

_            I'm going to work, and I left some breakfast in the microwave. If it's a bit cold by the time you wake up, warm it up for about 12 seconds. Anyways, since I keep my promises, I am taking you out to dinner tonight around seven._

_                                                                                                With Love, Draco_

            Hermione put the note down and opened the microwave. She laughed as she looked at the waffles and a single black rose on top. Draco loved giving Hermione little gifts in the morning. She smiled and put the rose to her nose. Just then, the doorbell rang.

            Hermione walked over to the door and pulled it open slowly. She let out a gasp of pure terror as she saw the person in front of her. She felt a tingle down her spine when the memories raced through her mind.

            She took a step back and managed to speak. "W-why are you here? How did you find me…"

OOOH! Who is this stranger? Hmm… I know, but do you? Lets see, I can tell you if you reply! So send me what you think, and send me whom you think the stranger is! Here we go, I'm writing the next chapter, but before I send it I need a couple replies…

Your friend,

KitKat001


	7. Look Back

Chapter 7      Look Back

          Ahhh! How long has it been? Too long I think! Well anyways, I am so not going to keep you waiting! Here you are, new chapter and all.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter… blah, blah, blah and all the rest. Read!

All he did was laugh. He just stood there and laughed at her. His chiselled jaw came together to make a slow and eerie smile in which she knew was going to stain her mind. His eyes stared at her like a hungry animals, ready to admit a crime he hadn't yet committed.

          "I've waited a long time for you… yet you never seem to come. I'm not going to ask why," Victor said. "Made yourself a comfortable little home, didn't you? Decided that maybe you could move on without me?"

          Hermione stood there without saying anything. She didn't want to set him off into an angry rage in which he could easily harm her in that state.

          "And now, you are alone. Without me you are nothing. An ugly lump of nothing." He said.

          Hermione looked down. "Why are you here Victor?"

          Victor laughed. "Do you think I could carry on with my career after that _stunt_ you pulled? Hermione Granger, little half-blood has run away from marriage with the great millionaire, Victor Krum? It was laughable. And then you expected me to put my face back in public. Pretend like you hadn't run away like the little weasel you are!"

          Hermione clenched her fists so hard that her knuckles turned white. "It was your fault. You brought it upon yourself while you stabbed me in the back and expected not to have consequences. I'm happy now." She said through clenched teeth.

          Light shone only on one side of Victor's face, deepening his large nose and hunched back. Had she really loved him for him? She had to have because he wasn't all that charming in the way of looks.

          She stared intently at his features. His jaw that looked like it had been drawn out with a ruler, his deep cold eyes, and his massive hands that moved slowly towards her every second as her heart pounded vigorously inside her chest.

          He made a move for her and she jumped to the side, slamming her back against the corner of the table. She jerked forward at the sudden jolt of pain that tingled along her spine, but she stood her ground, staring into his cold eyes.

          He ripped her shirt in attempts to grab her shoulder and pushed her onto the couch. Hermione let out a gasp and tried to pull herself up again, but Victor moved his body on top of hers, pushing his hips against hers.

          "Leave me alone." She said through clenched teeth, her voice hoarse and her body wriggling in attempts to get away. "Let me be! Why are you here?"

          Victor laughed and fumbled through his jean pocket. Hermione had no clue what he was looking for, but she desperately tried to wriggle up and down through any gap, but there was no way she could get out.

          Victor mumbled something about her wriggling underneath him and how it felt good, so she immediately paused and lifted her hands up to whack him in the face. He grabbed her wrists roughly and pushed her elbows into her gut, making air temporarily unavailable to her lungs.

          "Aha!" He said quickly, as he pulled out his wand. He muttered a spell and she started to levitate, moving upwards underneath him. He rotated his hips with her motion of levitation.

          "Stop this!" Hermione pleaded. "You don't know what your doing!"

          Victor laughed. "Ah, but I do…" he started to pull her shirt over her shoulders. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

          Hermione went to move her hands to prevent him from taking off her shirt, yet felt a strong force that was pulling on her, making her body go straight.

          "Limp." Victor said loudly.

Hermione felt her body still levitating and pushing against his hips, yet now her arms lay loose on the couch that was an inch from under her, and she couldn't move them.

Her mouth was now loosely open with a small gap in between her lips so that it didn't shut all the way. Victor started to toy with her, grabbing her chest and butt and kissing her loose mouth that moved with his motions.

          Hermione thought of Draco, and how mortified he would be. She wanted to pull away so badly, and with all the strength she could muster in her helpless moment, she felt her head move the way she wanted it to. It didn't last for long though, and Hermione realized that trying to get away like that wasn't the best way of going about it.

          Hermione closed her eyes and started to move with his motions. She rubbed against his hips at the moment he was, and she started to work with him. Victor stopped and slowly let the spell drain a bit so that he still had a good hold on her. Hermione kept kissing him and pulling him in closer.

          "What are you doing?" Victor asked.

          Hermione looked up at him. "It's the way you smell." She lied. "Like old times. How could I resist? You came here and you knew I wanted you. I envy you for that knowledge. I want you bad." She whispered.

          Victor started up again, continuing and letting the spell wear off. Hermione knew Victor well. After a while he would start to grow tired. As long as she could keep it at only kissing, she would be fine. If he started to undo her pants, then she would panic. For now she had a plan, and she was almost positive it would work to her advantage.

          She had always been good at thinking up plans. She was quick and cunning, and usually thought of them through enough to know if she had a chance. With Victor, it was simple. He had fallen asleep after about an hour and she had run to the bathroom. She locked the door and started rinsing her mouth out with soap so that the chicken taste wouldn't last on her lips. Victor had always tasted like Chicken.

          She slid by and grabbed a suitcase. She filled it with a couple of her most important things and Draco's. The two of them didn't really have much. It was mostly about work, food, and each other. She grabbed a couple pieces of fruit and ran out the door. She needed to find Draco. She wanted to tell him they had to leave. She didn't know how he would react to this, and she didn't exactly know where they were going to go, but she had to do something.

          That chapter seemed a little intense, but I had to make it good. Lets see… find out next time what happens. Here are a couple questions to think about:

- Will Hermione tell Draco what happened… every single detail?

- What is Victor going to do when he figures out he's been scammed?

- What will Draco have to say about all this?

- And for those of you who are confused: What the heck is going on!?

Well anyways, I hope that chapter was good, and sorry if it was a bit harsh or anything… anyways, R&R!

                                                                             KittyKat001


	8. All Of You

Chapter 8      All Of You

          Anyone but me notice my chapter names are getting smaller? HAHAHA! Its funny I don't know. LOL. Anyways, I have some good ideas… must start thinking of stuff. Please review and tell me what you think about my writing. I need some more feedback about my style. Not everyone is going to like it, so if you don't, say so. Anyways, hope you take my advice and review, and I should start writing this chapter.

          Hermione bit into the apple, feeling the juices gush into her mouth and slide down her throat, cooling her insides. She hadn't thought about what she was going to say to Draco. 'Hey hunny, lets run away because that madman Victor came to our house and tried to have sex with me on your couch.' She laughed to herself.

          "He will probably think I've gone crazy." She said to herself.

          As she arrived at his work, she walked into the now large building. She threw her apple core into the wastebasket at the front and walked down the concrete floors into the large car area, where Draco stood in the corner at a desk, writing something down on a large piece of paper.

          Draco's writing had always been neat. He would write in nothing other than black, unless he had to. He had usually printed, as she recalled, and he would do this sort of a twirl with his Y's that she had always tried to copy in Hogwarts, but wouldn't admit it.

          Hermione put the bag of things on her back, and walked over to him, her hair swinging behind her as she felt Neko play with a string inside the small cat cage that hung from the side, for Neko was small enough to fit in her palm.

          "…Draco?" Hermione whispered.

          He looked up and smiled. "Hey hunny." He said, taking her in his arms.

          Hermione hugged him close. He leaned in and kissed her, and Hermione could feel his stubble of fine hairs on his chin and cheeks, rubbing against her face as he moved his tongue into her mouth. Since when had Draco been able to grow hair on his face?

          "I have a lot to say…" She whispered.

          Draco looked down at her and held her at arms length. He bent his knees so that they were eye level and looked straight at her. Hermione could see his glance, staring intently into her eyes. She watched him and looked at his features. Messy hair, blackened spots on his cheeks from work, sharp small lips the colour of a soft peach, the white tips of his teeth, his strong neck, rosy and chubby cheeks, and gentle grey eyes that always told her something else when she looked into them.

          "What happened to you?" He asked.

          Hermione touched her ruffled and matted hair, and brought her hand up to her cheek, using her other arm to closely hug her shivering body. She never really realized how scared she had been… what could have happened.

          Draco pulled her back close to him and kissed the top of her head. He bent his knees once again and put his hand over hers on her cheek. He was warm, unlike her cold shivering body.

          "You're busy. I'll tell you later." She said.

          Draco shook his head. "I can take time off. I own this place." He said.

          Hermione nodded. She hadn't thought about this. In fact, she didn't know if she really wanted to tell Draco. She didn't want him to get angry, or upset. Especially if he was going to get mad at her. He would want to know why she had faked along, and he would be upset and tell her that there were other ways of getting away. He would say that she didn't even have to do all that, and that she could have waited until he came.

          Then Hermoine shook the thoughts out of her head. No, he wouldn't be mad at her. She knew better than that. She felt a lot of things for Draco, and though she was afraid to give her heart away and say that she loved him, he could see that and understand. Someone had told her long ago, that love was a very strong word. She hadn't really believed them then, but now she understood, from her experience with Victor. You could only say it once, for the first time. The first time you are told from a specific person that they love you, is one of the most special moments that you could ever share.

          Hermione allowed Draco to put his hand around her waist and walk her out of the Motor Shop. They walked for a while without saying anything.

          "Want to talk about it at home?" He asked.

          Hermione shivered. "No. Defiantly no where near there."

          "Okay… is something wrong with our house?"

          "You could say that… you could very well say that if you wanted."

          Draco paused. "Are you going to tell me why?"

          "Not here," She whispered, "somewhere else."

          They stopped and sat by a park pond. They both loved ponds, because it represented the first time they started to fall for each other… though neither of them would admit it.

          "I think I'm ready to tell you now." Hermione said, staring straight ahead.

          Draco looked over to her. "Are you all right?"

          Hermione slid a glance at Draco as if to say, _'yes, but for how long?'_ Then, she started to tell Draco everything. Every movement, every word. She told him everything that she could possibly remember, and she told him about how she felt.  While she was speaking, all she could do was stare blankly ahead at the water, not wanting to see Draco's expression. She didn't want to have to look him in the eyes, and know what he was thinking.

          … What's going to happen? Don't ask me, read on! In an enchanted voice "You will see into the future… you will see the next chapter… soon? Even I, fortune-teller cannot tell. It depends on the reviews… REVIEW!!!"

          Now where the heck did that come from? Oh well, review and of course read, and the next chapter will be on its way!

KitKat001                           Whooo woo! BOO YAH!


	9. Draco's Question

Everything To Fight For

          Hey again! Wow, hasn't it been a while since I've last updated? End of the school year has been so busy, so I haven't had any time though, so I am very sorry. Also, I have done shout outs on another one of my chapters and I am afraid I can not do them often or on every story, so I just added every shout out to everyone who had reviewed and put it on that story, even if you didn't review to that one. Sorry, I have been really busy, but I will do some more shout outs a bit later! Anyways, lets get started with this thing before my whole chapter becomes just me talking.

Disclaimer- Sorry to disappoint, but I am not J.K Rowling, so I do not own Harry Potter, I only own this plot. (Just in case you have short-term memory).

Chapter 9      Draco's Question

          Hermione looked over at Draco and his expression was one of concern. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip so hard it started to bleed, so she licked the blood off and looked at him once again.

          He fell back into the soft ground, his white shirt rolled up to his shoulders and blonde hair falling back with his body. He stretched out and looked to the sky. Hermione felt a bit of shock at what he was doing, but then again, Draco was always a man of mystery and you could never really tell what he was thinking.

          "Do you see that?" He asked.

          She looked up to where he was looking. The sky seemed regular to her; blue and clear with white puffy clouds that reminded her of the puffy make-up appliers she would always find in her mothers makeup bag as a little girl.

          "I don't see anything unusual." She said in a tiny voice.

          Draco shifted a lopsided grin from one side of his lips to the other as he shrugged. "Well I didn't think you would _see_ it. At least, do you feel it?"

          All she could feel was the wind around her, and she didn't think he would be talking about a light breeze.

          "Draco, I don't know what you are trying to do but…"

          His lips pressing on hers, pulling her down with him on the grass cut her off. He rolled her over so that he was lying on his front at the side of her, his elbow propping him up and the other hand running through her hair and down her cheek, trailing down her neck and along the side of her body till he stopped at her stomach and held her hip and kissed her for a long time, with sweet and gentle motions.

          "I'm not trying to do anything Hermione; just trying to be with you. What I'm talking about is do you feel what I feel and have felt ever since the day I have met you. God, I only wish I had realized it sooner, Hermione, and it's tearing me apart." He whispered. "I'm trying not to waste anything, but I can't hold what I feel for you in any longer. I could have lost you for god's sake."

          Hermione was silent. She knew he could have lost her. Anything could have happened, and if Victor was as mad as he seemed at that time, he could have murdered her. Draco stared at her and she was puzzled at that moment. She had no clue what he was getting at. Hermione tugged at the little white sundress she was wearing and pulled at her wavy hair.

          "Hermione…" He whispered again, running his lips against her cheek softly. He leaned up and looked her in the eyes; his grey piercing eyes staring back at her intently, so full of emotion.

          Silence followed, as Hermione got lost in his eyes, and he, in hers. Then he spoke softly and paced.

          "I love you."

          Her heart froze. It skipped a beat and thumped in her chest as her stomach lurched and she pulled him on top of her, kissing him passionately.

          "Oh god, Draco. I love you too, you stupid git." She muttered.

          He let out a laugh and kissed her again. Then he stopped and took her hands, pulling her up with him and letting go of her right hand to fish around in his jean pocket.

          "I've been saving something." He whispered.

          He took out a tiny book, just big enough to fit in the palm of his hands. Then he got down on one knee, opened the book and revealed a hollow centre and a small deep blue velvet box with a black bow on it. He put the fake book on he ground and kept a good hold on her left hand. He opened the small box and staring at her was a white-gold ring with what looked like twenty mini diamonds surrounding a black edged stone with green moving swirls deep in its centre.

          "Hermione," Draco said exhaling loudly and taking a deep breath. "Will you do me the great honour," He slid the ring on Hermione's finger, "of marrying me, and becoming Miss Hermione Malfoy."

          Hermione put her right hand to her lips and froze. Would she?

          "Will I ever!" She whispered, kissing his lips softly. Hermione had to admit as he slid his tongue into her mouth, this was the best kiss ever.

          Miss Hermione Malfoy? Who thought we would ever hear the words! Come on people, how sweet is that? Draco can be such a romantic! Hermoine Malfoy… hmmm, what will Harry think? The name he has dreaded forever is now the last name of his best friend! Oh my god! Anyways, lets see… Oh! The next chapter is going to be SO good! Boo Yah! I'm so excited! Review and let's see what is going to happen shall we? Oh, we shall! But not if I don't get any reviews!


	10. Authors Note!

Authors Note!

          Hey guys! I am so sorry, I really thought I could get through this story without having to do an author note, but lets see… nope there was no way to get around it. Okay, you may have seen that I've been messing around with this particular story quite a bit… I took away all the chapters except the last one and then added them all again. Well it came to my attention, that one of my reviewers told me I spelt something wrong! gasps and it was very important and I cant believe I made the mistake. If you know what it was, good for you, but if you don't, its nothing big now.

          Anyways, I figured out I could have fixed up the chapters and did it all in an hour, but I had already did it a different way so I couldn't switch it.

LuCky-DuCkIe03- You even changed your screen name so you could update to me, because you couldn't twice on ALL my story chapters! Oh my! THANKS SO MUCH! I would review to you, but you don't have your story up right now. Sorry! But anyways, hurry, I want to read it and review to you!

PLUS, EVERYONE THANKS FOR REVIEWING TO ME! YOU MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL!

smiles

Your friend, KitKat001!


	11. Fresh And Evil

Everything To Fight For  
  
Hey again! Wow, it's been so long since I've last updated! Too long maybe? But it is going to be another short while until I update again, because I'm just so busy, but this chapter is going to be one of the most important. This chapter is going to be the start, finally, of this story. THAT'S RIGHT, YOU HEARD CORRECT! It hasn't even STARTED yet! So lets get this chapter rolling. Disclaimer- I'm sorry, no Harry Potter owner here. Try somewhere else. AND: To all of my reviewers, you mean so much to me! Every word is taken into view! Thank you for being there!  
  
---------------- Chapter 10 Fresh In Evil  
  
No one could ever tell Hermione otherwise about her love for Draco. It was too deep, too strong for such a spellbinding hold to break. She sat there thinking about what she was going to do. She still had a strong feeling she should head back home, and she wanted to see everyone again.  
Mostly everyone thought she was dead. Those who knew, she hardly ever saw, and that things she had learned about herself, and the things she gained and missed over the last couple of years were absolutely unbearable.  
Draco came into the apartment they had bought about an hour ago. Hermione was still lying on the bed where he had laid her when he left to get their stuff. Neko, their kitten, was playfully whacking the bottom of Draco's pants with her tiny whit paws, and her round, pudgy, black little face stared up at him.  
"I can tell something's bothering you," He said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Care to tell me?"  
She looked over at him and smiled. "How did you know?"  
He shrugged and still watched her, waiting for an answer.  
"Something has been bothering me, Draco. Its been bothering me an awful lot, ever since I came here. Truth is, I'm so damn lost. You see, I want to be with Harry, Ginny, and Ron again. I want to see Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley, and my mom and dad before they pass on. I want to go to the parties, get a real job instead of this stupid, muggle stuff. Like you said before, I was one of the smartest in Hogwarts for my time, and I grew up working for a muggle newspaper? It's not right! Nothing but you and Neko has felt truly right since I have been with you." Hermione said hugging Neko who had jumped up on the bed and snuggled its face under her arm.  
Draco was very silent, thinking to himself and pacing around the room a couple times.  
"Well, Victor knows where you are." Draco said thoughtfully, "And he knows how to find you again. So really, there is no sense in you running anymore. And I am going to stick by you no matter what, even if it means going back... back home."  
Hermione looked down. "I don't want you doing anything you don't want to."  
"I want to do this, Hermione."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
Hermione lay there for a while and then stood up, wrapping her arms tightly around Draco's neck.  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
It was finally settled. They would leave on the first plane out the next day, back to where she wanted to be. Back home.  
  
-------------- A/N: Lets get straight to business. This short part tells you what they are doing over a period of two months. It's short, straight to the point, and then I can get on with what I really want to write!  
  
Hermione and Draco had gotten off that plane the very next day, arriving in their beautiful hometown. Hermione went to visit Ginny first, and there, she saw Harry and Ginny with her puffed stomach carrying her beautiful baby deep inside her. She and Draco next went to Ron's where he Draco actually said at least ten words as the two friends caught up on each other's lives.  
Hermione then went to her parent's house and got smothered by her two, worried parents checking her and her fiancé over. She smiled over at Draco, who seemed to feel very odd in the presence of two muggles.  
They bought a small one-floor house with a living room, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and one extra room for clothes and other things. They both had adjusted comfortably to their living space, and Neko liked it too.  
  
A/N: Sorry that was stupid but it had to be said.  
  
------------  
  
Later in the afternoon of a fall day, Hermione lifted her head from reading to see Draco walk into the room and plop down on the couch. She got up from the chair and sat beside him.  
Without even speaking, she pulled him close to her and started to kiss him. The kiss turned more passionate and she moved in closer to him until he stopped and let his lips go limp.  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
He only shrugged and looked out the window onto the busy streets.  
"I'm going to make a giant stab in the dark, and I'm going to say that your problems you left haven't recovered, and you feel bad about them. And I don't want you to tell me if this is right or not hunny, I just want to tell you that you didn't ha ve to come here. I would have stayed where we were if you wanted." There was silence after that and then she said, "Your never going to tell me why you left, are you?"  
Draco pulled her on top of him and started kissing her again. He didn't answer, he only moved his tongue into her mouth and held her waist. After a while, his lips parted from hers and he stared lovingly at her.  
"When the time is right, I will." He said. He closed his eyes and allowed his body to fall into a deep sleep.  
She listened to his breathing for a while and then got up and went into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror and playing with her wavy ends of her hair. 'I might need a trim...' she thought.  
Just then, her whole body jumped at the sound of an open door. There was a loud crash, and she heard two voices.  
"Where the hell have you been all this time?"  
"What?" Draco's confused voice spoke out. "Oh, its you... I should have known. I've been escaping you! That's what!"  
"Even though Voldemort was defeated by that worthless, Harry Potter, I am still here to set this wizard world straight. Your weak with your pride, and it claims you defenceless. You will finally be able to work for me!"  
There were some muffled noises and finally after the thrashing about had finished, there was total silence after a slam of the door. Hermione fumbled out of the washroom.  
"Oh, Draco! What's going on? I..." She stopped when she realized no one was there. She was talking to no one but Neko, who's curled up; frightened little body lay in the corner of the room under a stool. Hermione knew this wasn't right. She had to find Draco.  
  
------------------  
  
This chapter might have sounded corny, I don't know, but it will get better and be explained in the next one. Anyways, I'm very busy so when I can I'll update, which I will try to make as soon as possible. I'm rooting for at least 30-40 reviews (in total) for this story before I continue. This is the first time I'm asking, so please!  
  
Your friend,  
KitKat001 


	12. With Those Eyes

Everything To Fight For

          I have to stop waiting so long before I update my chapters, but its so hard to juggle all my hobbies, school and updating often, especially when the end of school is coming, so in other words, till around the end of June my story chapters are going to be a bit farther spread apart, but I try my best. Anyways, here we go…

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. In other words, don't sue me… please?

………………..

Chapter 12 (its really 11 but the author note is screwing me up so now its chapter 12. Just because… MUAH HAHAHAHA!)

Chapter 12          With Those Eyes

          Hermione paused, as she looked out on the dark streets, heavy with traffic that didn't notice her standing there in the dead of the night. She began to become scared as she realized she didn't know where to start searching for Draco. Her body began to shake uncontrollably, and she held her wrist tightly clenched in her hand, trying to steady herself. She looked around the street wondering where she was going to go first.

          Where had she heard that voice before? It echoed in her mind like a hollow whisper. She knew that voice… _now where had she heard it?_ She couldn't think of it, but she had this urge to go to the Malfoy Manner. She knew she should look where Draco dreaded.

          Hadn't it been what he had said to the unknown voice? _'I was getting away from you'_ or something like that… she couldn't quite remember. All she could remember was that something was telling her that Malfoy Manner was the place she would find Draco.

          She apparated at the front gates of the Manner and looked into the dreary castle grounds with its thick fog that lay like a blanket over the grass. It had a strange aurora all right; there was no doubt about that. How ever could Draco stand growing up in an environment like this? Hermione had remembered Draco talking about the security measures of this place… they were huge.

          She remembered that one false move could leave you dead. She also remembered that most of the spells had clues, or they wee some sort of riddle about them. Hermione figured, that if there were that many traps along the way, the first one must have been hidden in the doorway. She looked the gates over carefully and picked a branch off a bush in front of her. She touched the gates with it, and slowly but surely, the plant began to burn.

          Hermione rolled her eyes. This was it? Some great spell… seriously, it burns the branch just a bit? She bet that if she weren't even looking, she wouldn't have noticed it. She took it off of the gate and in that exact second it burst into fiery flames.

          Hermione dropped it almost immediately, whipping her hand around to cool it down and sucking on the part of her fingertips that felt slightly burnt. She now saw this was nothing to be sarcastic about. She had remembered reading of this spell in one of her books… some type of quick burning curse. The person would touch the object that was cursed and would have no idea they were burning until their body parts fully let go of that object. Then, and only then, would they burst into flames.

          The first wizard who discovered the curse had to sit and write about it as he carefully leaned against the object he had touched. That was where he remained for the rest of his life, because it was some sort of wall. If he had let go, he would have been cooked. So, thank god she was as smart as a whip.

          Hermione looked around and wondered about a possible counter curse… but no… it was not often that found a counter curse for something such as this, filled with evil. She bit her lip thoughtfully. There MUST have been a way the Malfoy's were able to get into their _own house_.

          Hermione started to walk along the sides of the house, until she came about something quite peculiar. If it hadn't been for the long stick that had tripped her, she wouldn't have spotted it, but thanks to that tree-route, she had fallen in front of it. The bushes in front of her were slightly parted, and there was a small rusted engraving of an M along side of the ordinary spiked fence.

          Hermione scrambled over to it. She pushed the bushes apart, which was surprisingly easy, and then she pulled at the M, which seemed to be parted down the middle. To her surprise, it easily opened and she was able to crawl through.

          Sticks and branches whipped her face, along side her cheeks, and her arms until she finally fully crawled through the entrance. She guessed that was just in case of emergency use, because no Malfoy was _ever_ going to get themselves dirty by crawling on the ground to get into their house grounds.

          Hermione walked about a bit, but no more than two feet in front of her from where she had come in, because of the traps that could possibly be in the way. She paused and thought of what she was going to do.

          Soon, she had found herself walking cautiously around the yards, turning away from danger whenever it was suspected. She knew it was impossible to apparate inside the Malfoy's mansion, because it was created so that you couldn't… unless you were a Malfoy. Being a Malfoy did have its perks.

………..

          After a while of manoeuvring around the grounds, Hermione spotted an open window at the top of the building. She cautiously walked up to it and looked at the long dangling vines that hung to the side of the hose. No way, were they going to be able to carry the weight of a teenage girl… alone that is.

          Hermione bundled them up, clenching them with her fist. She took a deep breath and leaned back on them, putting her feet on the wall and pulling her body up as she walked. She tried to climb quickly, but as she started to reach closer to the top, the vines in which she was holding onto began to break rapidly. All she could do was keep climbing and holding her breath, praying they wouldn't altogether snap, sending her to her doom at the side of Malfoy Manner.

          Soon there were only five strands left… three… two… SNAP! It cracked like a whip and sent her in a sudden shock falling backwards. She let out a scream, but kept it short remembering that she didn't want to arouse attention. She pushed off the wall with her feet and it sent her upwards slightly, just so that she could grasp the edge of the windowsill.

          She dangled there for a moment, catching her breath and not forgetting that her fingertips were slowly making her slide off. She took all her upper body strength, and forced it into one pull, lifting her body up so her arms lay straight beneath her as she fell into the inside of the room.

          "Did you hear that? What the hell was it?"

          Now Hermione knew where she had heard that voice before. It was none other than the voice of Luscious Malfoy.

          "I don't know, father." Said a familiar, yet strange voice. She knew it all too well. It was Draco, and it sounded slow and droned, like it was against his will to answer, but it was said with ease. Like a machine. He had no control.

          Hermione peered around the corner and Draco was standing there by his father who was peering around anxiously.

          "Come. We must get you ready for the ceremony. All of Voldemorts men are waiting on you." Luscious said slyly.

          Hermione gulped and backed up a bit. She had nowhere to hide. She began to panic, and looked over at Draco. His eyes were no longer the peaceful grey she could remember. There was no smile in them; no twinkle that lighted up his face when he gave her a sweet half smile. His eyes were dark, cold, and filled with anger and hatred.

          In a sudden movement, Hermione was flung back by a hand gripping her shoulder and pulling her back. She let out a yell, but a hand quickly covered her mouth and she was pulled into the darkness, inside what had seemed to be an ordinary bookcase.

          She was filled with terror, and all she could think about was Draco's eyes. There was no way to explain it. There was no way to say what it was like.

………………………

          Okay, I decided to end it here because it is the perfect cliffhanger! MUAH HAHAHAHA! Anyways, review and ill write! That's about it, and I'm going to start after I read some stories from other people, so I'll probably start the next chapter of one of my stories tonight. See you!

Kitkat001


	13. When You See

Everything To Fight For

          Hey guys, sorry about not writing in a while, its just I've been helping load one of my friends on fanfiction and I've also been writing and collecting idea's about another story since this one is going to be ending soon. AWWW! It can't… not my first fanfiction! Well it HAD to happen sometime, didn't it? I mean, I can't lead you guys on forever, without an ending! But don't worry, its not over for a couple chapters to come. Well anyways, I better get started on it then.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, even though I wish to. Do not sue me. Thanks.

…………….

Chapter 13          When You See

          Hermione gasped at the hand the tightly clenched around her shoulder and another cold hand that swept over her mouth to keep her from yelling.

          "Shh… What are you doing here?" A woman's voice spoke.

          Hermione started to speak but the hand stayed over her mouth.

          "Wait, we can talk somewhere else."

          Hermione was dragged along by this woman, and small candles dimly lit the area just enough where you could see small secret doorways and where the walls were. Hermione could see an outline of the woman. She wore a dress of some sort and her figure was slim and she stood at a medium height. She had long flowing hair, but Hermione couldn't tell how long, or what colour it was.

          They reached a door and the woman looked around hastily and then through a tiny hole so that she could see what was going on in that room. Then she turned the handle and slowly crawled through, pulling Hermione with her and throwing her to the floor quickly. Then she ran over and locked the door.

          The room they were in was covered in red silk and had a couch and a bed, a couple of tables here and there, and a bookshelf along with very old looking antiques and quite odd looking structures.

          It was then that Hermione remembered to look at the woman. She had deep light blue eyes and long blonde hair. Her figure was as slim as Hermione thought it to be, and she was quite small. Her lips were soft and every feature on her seemed to be worked to perfection.

          "Narcissa Malfoy!" Hermione gasped.

          She looked around warily. "Yes, yes… but keep quiet. I don't want anyone knowing you're here. This place is loaded with Dementors… spells seeking out a muggle born. Half-muggle, mudblood, anything you want to call it. That means they are searching for you. And they will do anything to have you eliminated, in the name of Voldemort." She said quietly.

          Hermione stood up. "I don't get it… why would they be doing things like that? Voldemort is dead… he's gone, isn't he?"

          Narcissa nodded. "Yes. And for good we hope…. But people are still wanting to do his dirty work."

          Hermione nodded. "And you? Your on my side?"

          "Look, I don't want to seem to forward with this, but I want you to know that I am not on your side. Well, at least not in the way I wish to be. Luscious has full control over my decisions, without having to really control me. If I were to go against his wishes, I would be killed. Worst of all, Draco would be killed. He is the only thing that matters to me any more. He is my son, after all." She said.

          "But you're not angry?" Hermione asked. "He ran away for so long…"

          Narcissa cut her off. "And knowing my son, he never told you why." She sighed. "All right, he ran away from us… His family. I was devastated, but I knew it was for the best. He didn't care for his father's work… he was sick of obeying him, acting like him, being like him! He ran away from us, but Luscious wasn't worried. He knew he could find him any time he wanted. He was just waiting for the right time."

          Hermione listened carefully to ever word Narcissa spoke.

          "Soon, that time came.' Narcissa said. "Voldemorts work was ready to be done. He found Draco, brought his back here and now… and now…" Narcissa started to sob.

          Hermione walked over and rubbed her back to comfort her. "What's happening? I need to know." She said softly.

          "There- there is nothing you can do… Luscious put a dark curse on him. He is being controlled! He is going to be the next king in the bloodline. When he is crowned he will be controlled by Luscious. There will be no stopping him! He will become as Voldemort was, and he will seek out to kill. He wont stop, and we all will be in danger!" Narcissa said, holding back tears.

          Hermione sat down and stared out into the blankness of space. What was she going to do? Stop a path of destruction? And even then, there would be no time to wait around…

          Hermione jumped up. "I HAVE IT!"

          Narcissa hushed her and asked in a whisper, "What?"

          "Sorry…" Hermione said keeping a low voice. "Look, you have to act as if nothing has happened when you are around Luscious and Draco. We are going to stop it before the ceremony. We are going to steal whatever is going to make Draco this powerful. We have to disable it or something…" She trailed off.

          Narcissa nodded. "All right. We can do our best and nothing less than that, can't we?"

          Hermoine nodded and took her hand. "You must have faith." She said looking her in the eyes. "You must be strong. You mustn't be afraid of something you are about to do, only afraid of what might happen if you chose not to do it."

          "I can't do this… I don't have faith in myself, I am too scared." Narcissa whispered.

          Narcissa reminded Hermione of a small, frightened child in the darkness of a room. She had never been able to stand up to Luscious before. Now she must, or darkness could take over all they had known to be beautiful.

          "Then you must find faith. I give you my faith and I believe in you. God believes in you too, Narcissa." Hermione smiled. "Merlin, we all believe in you! Here is your chance… you don't want to be controlled forever, do you?"

          Suddenly, Hermione felt very sick. She fell to the ground and her stomach churned inside her, warning her that she was about to vomit. She groaned and held her side, trying to lift herself from the ground.

          "Oh no…" Narcissa said, handing her a wastebasket in which she gratefully took. "Its their spells. They are weakening you…"

          Narcissa ran to the shelf and opened a small red box with a key that hung around her neck. She pulled out a chain necklace and a compass that hung around the chain. She walked over to Hermione and hung it around her neck, and instantly she began to feel better.

          "This protects you from their curse. But only the muggle seeking curse. They can no longer feel your presence. On the compass, the red arrow points you in the direction of Luscious and Green in the direction of my son. The yellow is me, and the small black one will light up when I want you somewhere, and you can follow its direction. No one knows I have this. The yellow is usually for other people, but I can program it so it locks on to me." Narcissa said smiling.

          Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

          Narcissa was silent as she looked to the floor. Then she raised her head and her eyes twinkled. "I'm feeling braver now." Narcissa said.

          She then hugged Hermione and left down the hall toward Luscious after she had told Hermione some instructions. After she had left Hermione was silently repeating them to herself.

          "Leave to the passageway - monitor the arrows – check for Draco – when black lights up follow. Leave to the passageway…" Hermione looked around now silently remembering the instructions in her head until she was positive she knew exactly what to do.

…………….

          She saw him sitting in a chair. He was alone. Narcissa must have had something to do with it. His eyes were clear and staring straight ahead. They looked glossed over and they were in a dull grey. His hands gripped the armrests at the sides of the wooden chair as his head tilted on his shoulder. His knuckles were white and he seemed to be eternally struggling, but no movement was shown in his mortal state.

          "Draco?" Hermione whispered.

          His head shot up. He looked over at her and shook his head.

          "You shouldn't be- here…" He said struggling.

          "W-what? Draco, I'm here to save you…" Hermione whispered.

          "GET OUT OF HERE!" Draco said with urgency. His head jerked back as he stood up and his arm twitched. He moved toward her, head lopsided once again. Then his head resumed its regular position. "GET! NOW!" He yelled, but not too loudly.

          "Draco… what do you mean?" Hermione asked, on the verge of tears.

          Draco's shoulder jumped slightly. "Don't let me touch you." He spat.

          Hermione jerked back. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked, tears freely falling from her eyes and down her cheeks.

          "DON'T- PLEASE-" He said. His voice crackled; it sounded like it was sitting there, dry in his throat.

          "Don't you _want_ to come with me?" Hermione asked.

          "You have no idea how much…" Draco struggled out. "Muggle born detected." He whispered.

          "Shit!" Draco cursed. "I just warned him. RUN. For god's sakes, 'Mione! RUN!"

          Hermione walked over to Draco and went to give him a goodbye kiss. He turned his head quickly and jumped back. Hermione dropped her head, looking down.

          "Don't touch me… Please…" Draco said with pleading in his voice. His eyes were emotionless; hard and cold.

          "Why?" Hermione asked through tears.

          Draco looked at his hands. "I can kill you. Now leave." He said.

          He turned and looked away toward the chair where he was sitting. Hermione opened the hidden doorway and looked at him with pleading eyes.

          "You should never have come here. Hurry and leave. I wish I didn't have to kill you." He said. He put a hand on the chair to steady himself. "Merlin!" He kicked the chair with anger.

          Hermione pulled herself through the doorway and ran. She ran through the darkness with sharp turns and breaths. Her hair blew in all directions about her face as tears streaked down her cheeks and neck. She silently sobbed and gasped in for air as her heart shattered into a million pieces and they were scattered about the infinite darkness.

          There was no way out of her misery. There was no way she could explain the pain and terror of her heart in words that anyone was able to understand. She didn't even understand it. She couldn't stop crying. Each tear was like another memory and feeling, shattered about the ground.

…………….

          Hermione fell through the open door.

          "What's happened?" Narcissa asked in urgency.

          "Nothing… its Draco. He's so controlled and well… he couldn't touch me or else he would kill me and he's telling me to leave. I think I should, but if I do… power will be restored to him. And if I don't, he will be angry with me and I shall die. But I will die for him." Hermione answered.

          Narcissa nodded. "I've managed to distract Luscious from going straight to him, but there is no doubt he will be there soon so we cant go back at this moment."

          "I just…" Hermione broke down again, crying and falling to her knees, hugging herself. "I just don't know what to do… what do I do?"

          Narcissa shrugged. "We will think of something. Don't cry."

………

A/N:

          WOW! Again, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in so long, its just I have been terribly busy and I was hardly ever home at one point and then there was that one time where all my projects were due at the same time and all of those tests… thank god that's over! Anyways, I have to get writing for my other story and update it and well, I'm really behind schedule with this so I'll update soon, just not exactly right away. Sorry again.

Your friend, Kit.


	14. Nothing Left

Everything To Fight For

          Wow! Brainwave, totally! New idea's and screw the thought of this story being over really soon, its got the perfect ending but its going on! YAY! I don't have to end it! I'm happy now! All right, now that I have my confidence back in this story and I don't have anything in my way, I can write! Yah! This chapter is actually coming soon behind the other one. What a shock from lately!

Disclaimer- I am a confusing person and I think I've gone crazy… the only thing I know for sure is that I don't own Harry Potter. That sucks. I'm losing my sanity and I don't have anything. This is sad.

………..

Chapter 14          Nothing Left

          When Narcissa had finally gotten Hermione to calm down from her shaking sobs, they had both come to reason.

          "All right, we can sneak to the ceremony and grab whatever device it is before they use it." Narcissa suggested.

          "Without being seen?" Hermione implied, wanting no answer.

          "Merlin, if this is his destiny there is no way we can mess with it!" Narcissa said in a shaky voice. "There is no way to change destiny… is there?"

          "Not likely." Hermione answered sternly. "It's a good thing that this isn't _his_ destiny. No way. Not Draco."

          Narcissa's eyes trailed to the clock that hung on the wall before them. "Well… well…" She broke into sobs.

          "Go." Hermione said with a less than sturdy voice. She shook down all thoughts of fear from the lump in her throat to the pit of her stomach, so that it couldn't be heard when she spoke. "Go to the ceremony. I'll think of something."

          "Merlin, the ceremony has started!" Narcissa yelped.

          Hermione nodded. "Just go."

          As Narcissa left, her thoughts rambled through her mind endlessly. What had she just done? Promising Narcissa she would think of a way to save Draco! She had no ideas. Her mind felt empty. Alone. It was like Ron always had said, _'your mind is filled with books, 'Mione. But you have no streets smarts.'_

          Ron was right. Ron… RON. HARRY. GINNY! They would be there for her! This was fighting for a right cause, Hermione was sure Harry would help her because he would be helping everyone else, not just Draco.

          But how would she get to them? Shit. She hadn't thought of that. Then she sighed. Muggles were good for a couple things, and technology just so happened to be one of them. She dug through the pockets in her jeans and pulled out her cell phone.

          "Hello? Ginny?" Hermione whispered.

          "Hermione! Where are you? I haven't heard from you in a while!" Ginny's happy voice squealed.

          "Look, I need your help. I need Ron and Harry's too. Tell Ron thanks for the advice too. You guys need to get to Malfoy Manner. NOW. The side door will be open, so you'll have easy entry. I'm in the manner right now." Hermione said quickly.

          "W-what? What the hell is going on, Hermione? You sound scared! Why are you whispering? What's going on?"

          "I'll tell you when you get here."

          "It would be nice to know now."

          "I know… but you can't know now. Just hurry… and know that this is important."

………………….

          She had allowed them all to come through the side door of the manner. Hermione had also kept a close eye on the clock while she told them everything that had happened, skipping the parts where she cried and where Draco wouldn't kiss her. But she told them how he looked, and how scared she was.

          Ginny held onto Harry as Hermione spoke, looking up at his nods once in a while and wondering all the while if Harry was up for helping Draco. As for Ron, he gave Hermione reassuring hugs and words of comfort.

          "Hermione…" Harry said slowly, "If this means a lot to you, I guess I'll help you. Besides, we can't let him go on a rampage like Voldemort."

          Hermione flung her arms around Harry, tears streaming from her eyes. "Thank you, Harry. I knew I could count on you."

……………..

          They had all climbed up through a secret passage to the large room where Draco was to be crowned. They found themselves up near the ceiling of the room at the back. Harry climbed into the other back room and returned with three items.

          "I think I have it… The stuff that will turn Malfo- Draco, into whatever it's supposed." Harry said.

          In his hands he held a staff, a dark glass ball, and parchment with weird symbols on it.

          "Lets hope this works." Ron said, looking at all of the men beneath them.

          The man whop was speaking, stepped down allowing Luscious to take over.

          "The dark lord has always wanted us to crown this boy as his next in line ruler. Our time has come. We will give him the shot, to insert the darkness of our former ruler. No one has known in all of time, how this darkness can be washed away out of the mind. After that, I will be able to take my control off of him and he will be crowned king." Luscious smirked.

          The men started cheering and saying, 'dark lord' over and over again.

          "Now, you there," Luscious pointed to one of the onlookers. "You can go and get the things that we need from the other room."

          The man left and came back with two items. "The ball is gone…" The man muttered.

          "WHAT!" Luscious screeched. Then he waved a hand. "Fine, fine… that doesn't really matter anyways."

          Hermione heard her voice squeak.

          "Uh oh…" Harry whispered.

          The man handed the crown and a shot with black liquid in it, to Luscious.

          "Why are you crying, Narcissa?" Luscious spat.

          "Uh, I… I'm just so happy…" Narcissa struggled out. "It's the best day of my life."

          Luscious seemed to buy her lies. "Good, good. This is a true follower. Try to be like her." He sneered.

          Narcissa sobbed louder. "Thank you… This is all so wonderful…"

          "LET A NEW AGE BEGIN! LET IT REIGN FOREVER!" Luscious said, lifting the needle in the air as if it were a toast and stabbing Draco in the neck with its long point.

          Draco screamed out in pain, twitching and struggling as the dark fluid was injected deep into his body. The men sang as Draco screamed. Then all was silent.

Luscious lifted the crown.

Hermione cried silently.

Draco screamed.

Silence.

The crown was placed on Draco's head. Green light illuminated the area around him. The new Dark Lord.

…………….

………………..

……………

          All right, you got your chapter. YAY! Now review, cause my ideas are pouring and stuff and well, thank you all my loyal reviewers who still believe in me. THANK YOU. I know I've said it before, but it means so much…

Your friend,

          KIT


	15. Love’s Chain

Everything To Fight For

Hey! Um, I had a bit of a writers block on how to get my idea's started, and plus I've been at a lot of places lately, lol! Um, I think I'll start it now, and sorry about the delay.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

……………..

Chapter 15- Love's Chain

          Hermione was crying silently in Narcissa's dormitories. She saw what had happened earlier that day… the love of her life, out to kill and destroy. They had tried their best, for they did not really have any time to plan anything. She didn't know what she should do. Run away into hiding, fight against her love? Was this what it felt like to be in love with something you couldn't have?

          Narcissa ran into the room with tears down her face, her fake smile quickly thrown away. She ran over to the wall, opened it slowly and motioned for Hermione to crawl through it. She did as she was told and Narcissa kissed her forehead, closing the door and plastering another fake smile upon her face.

          Hermione looked through the hole in the wall and saw Luscious come into the room and start laughing. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but he looked happy. He pushed Narcissa onto the bed, and Hermione quickly ran down the hall, not wanting to see what was going to happen next.

          It was dark in the short halls of the passageway, and she kept looking through the small holes in the passageway to see whereabouts she was. She looked through one hole and saw a boy. A familiar looking boy, in a picture. Draco.

          She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, and then looked around the silver and green room. Draco sat there in the room, reading something from a parchment. Probably something his father had given him. She took a deep breath and fiddled with her clothes. Then she pushed the wall out and came out from the passageway.

          He didn't notice.

          It was late and Hermione was scared, tired and hungry. She was sad and worried. Too many emotions for one sane person to experience.

          "Draco…" She whispered.

          He looked up at her. She knew he was his own person now, but now he had the urge to kill muggles and muggle born wizards. Had she just sentenced her own death? At the hands of her love?

          He stood, and took her hand. "I remember you." He whispered.

          She felt a slight shock when he took her hand, but it quickly subsided.

          "I can hurt you…" He said softly, as he lifted his hand and ran it down her face. "You have to be careful."

          "Yes, I know." She answered, through heavy breaths.

          He brought his lips to hers and kissed her. His grip tightened on her hand and then his hands went to her shoulders as he pulled her in.

          "We shouldn't be doing this." He said. "I'm supposed to want to kill you."

          "Do you?" She asked.

          He sighed. "No…"

          She pulled him onto the bed with her, resting him on top of her. He slowly pulled off her shirt and she pulled off his. He kissed her again, trailing kissed down her neck and back up again.

          "I- Love- You-…" Draco struggled to say.

His eyes were dark, but they seemed to be struggling. He kissed her again and she pulled his body closer to hers. She wanted him; he wanted her.

………………..

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

(A/N: Here is a review on what happened during those eight months. You might be wondering why I'm skipping their lives for a bit, but it will all make sense later. Okay, so after that night, Hermione ran away from the Manor and went to live with Ron so that she could go into hiding. Harry warned all of the muggle born wizards of the return of a dark lord, and many of them went into hiding as well. Since then, wizards had been treating the dark lord like the return of Voldemort, but things had not been that bad just yet.

          Luscious is getting angry that his son isn't on a killing spree yet, but he took it as a fact that there would be a period in time where his son would have to gain strength before he could kill. This of course, was what he thought was happening, so he went off to start some of the work before he would give the new 'Dark Lord' a change to regain his glory.)

………………………..

          She watched the redhead as he slowly sipped his coffee and looked in the Daily Prophet.

          "More killings." He muttered.

          Hermione sighed. "Ron, you know it's not Draco's fault… you saw it happen."

          Ron sighed. "Saw what? Him turn into a dark lord, sure! But what if he was just luring you in?"

          Hermione smiled. "Thanks for caring, Ron. But you know that you're wrong." She said.

          "Okay, well at least your safe." Ron said, sighing.

          Hermione took a piece of bread and said, "This whole hiding thing is stupid. How are we supposed to live a normal life? And its not right, Ron! Its not! I mean look at me! I'm getting fat from staying inside so long and not doing anything, and my eyes have became tired."

          It was true. Hermione had a bit of a belly and her eyes had no shine in them.

          "Well what did you call that stuff with Krum? You were hiding from him!" Ron answered angrily.

          Hermione opened her mouth, but closed it again. "That's different…" Whispered Hermione.

          "No. Its not." Ron said. The final tone in his voice made her not want to argue with him about it.

          "Well, he's going to be attacking soon anyways. And _I'm_ going to be ready." Hermione's matter-of-fact voice that everyone thought she left back at Hogwarts came back to her.

          "Fine. And just exactly what, are you going to do, Miss Granger." Ron said with a coy smile.

          She winked. "You go to work, and when you come home I'll have dinner ready." She answered, avoiding his question.

          "Fine." He said getting up, taking his briefcase and broomstick. "I'll be home at six."

…………..

          And getting ready was just what she was going to do. Grabbing loads of old schoolbooks, she flipped through the pages and withdrew her wand, yelling incantations and swinging it appropriately. She used to be the brightest witch of her age, and she still had it.

          She practiced.

          She practiced.

          Time flew by.

          She practiced.

          She practiced all night, and all night she practiced.

          When Ron came home, dinner was there as she had promised. They ate talking about his day, and then she left to her room. There, she practiced.

          When the clock struck two in the morning, Hermione smiled and put the wand down.

          "Years of Hogwarts in a night." She whispered. She got up from where she was sitting, adrenaline pumping. "My love, I'm ready."

          She then sat thinking of what exactly she _was_ going to do. Had she even realized that he was out to kill her? If he tried to kill her, she could disarm him, but only for so long. Dark magic was a serious business.

          Her stomach ached, her sweat was running from her face, and she was extremely hungry. After having a large snack, she slipped under the covers.

……………….

          A man sat in the corner of a room. She could not see his face. She could hear him whispering.

_          'I'm dying.' He cried, 'and I want to die.'_

_          'Why?' She asked. 'Why must you want to die?'_

_          'Because… no one understands.' He said. _

_He rose from his chair. Black light illuminated him. He turned, his face shadowed. His hand came out from the shadows and grabbed her, pulling her close so that she could see the whites of his eyes._

_          Another black flash. He was dead. She was dead. They lay there; bodies crumpled along side one another._

          "NOOOO!" Hermione jumped from a startling dream, yelling. "No…" She whispered.

          She looked over to the books, stacked on one another along her bedside table. She had been having the same dream ever since she started training, three weeks ago.

          She let her head fall back into the pillow and her eyes began to droop. She looked at the clock. The numbers were blurry. The hands started moving quickly around and around and around…

          'You are ready.' A voice whispered. 'You must go. He will not seek out you, you shall seek out him. Go, Hermione Granger.'

……………..

…………………

…………………..

………………..

……………

          Hello! That was a good chapter I think, because the next one is coming up soon and you guys are going to LOVE it! YAY! Well anyways, I can't wait to write it, but right now I'm very busy! Anyways, enjoy this one!

P.S. I wrote a short, funny fic called 'A Halloween Tale', with my friend, and its not as corny as it sounds… anyways, if you want to read it, than please do! YAY!

-Kit


	16. Falling Down

Everything To Fight For

          Lets see, are you excited? I am! Um I want to say a very special thanks to HPfanatic04, for sticking up for me in a review. I was so happy, I almost cried (what can I say, it was really sweet) and I'd also like to thank goodie2shoe for the review, it was really kind. You two have been with me since near the very beginning along with Kara Black and many others! Thank you all so much! (I will not cry, I will not cry…) But now, onto the story!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry.

…………………..

Chapter 16- Falling Down

          _'You are ready.' A voice whispered. 'You must go. He will not seek out you, you shall seek out him. Go, Hermione Granger.'_

          Hermione replayed that part of her sleep, over and over in her head. The dream was black, nothingness; just the words that rung out and echoed in her mind.

          It made perfect sense to her… but was she really ready? She looked at her wand that lay clenched in her palm. She put her forehead in her free hand and looked down at the wand tip.

It illuminated.

"Go, Hermione Granger." She whispered to herself. Getting up, she wrote a note to Ron, telling him not to worry. She would be back later. She hated lying, but she had no idea if she was or not.

          Throwing on her cloak, she ran out the door and apparated outside Malfoy Manner. She was searching for the entrance, when she heard a voice drawl out from behind her.

          "What are you doing?"

          She looked over and was face to face with whom she wanted to be for all her months in hiding. Draco Malfoy.

          "I was… looking for you." She said.

          Draco smirked. Apparently, the longer he was injected, the more evil he was becoming.

          "Calling for your own death, are you?" He asked.

          Hermione walked toward him, calmly. He swung out an arm and she was roughly shoved to the ground. She let out a slight moan of pain, but got up slowly.

          "WELL?" He asked, wand raised.

          "Please, let me help you." She said, reaching for her own wand that lay on the ground.

          "Help me with what? I'm better than I ever have been." Draco said.

          He started to chant a spell, when he was cut off by a shaky voice.

          "Don't you dare!"  
          Narcissa was standing there, her wand raised as well.

          Draco slid a look at his mother and then looked back at Hermione, eyes burning. "I WILL KILL YOU!" He yelled.

          "No!" Narcissa cried.

          "Let they boy do it!" Said a figure, coming out from the darkness. Luscious Malfoy. "Go on boy!"

          "Draco!" Hermione begged, getting frantic by now. "Don't you remember anything?"

          "Kill her, boy!" Shouted Luscious.

          Draco's eyes softened for a split second, but then he lifted his wand at her once more. "You shall die, mudblood."

          Hermione's tears began to fall.

          "KILL HER! WHY ARE YOU HESITATING?" Shouted Luscious.

          There was silence for a couple minutes, Draco's wand pointed towards Hermione's chest.

          Luscious seemed to be getting agitated. "I should have known, Draco!" He yelled.

          Draco looked over at his father.

          "I should have known the dark lord made a mistake! He asked YOU to be his heir. Not me! NOT ME! I will kill you! And then I will kill her." He said pointing to Hermione.

          "Luscious, no!" Narcissa shouted.

          Luscious rounded on Narcissa, pointing his wand at her, whispering something. They all watched as her frail, pale body, fell to the ground, crumpled. She didn't move.

          "I WILL KILL YOU BOY! I will kill you and that mudblood! I've been doing the entire killing around here since you were appointed! Now I can have the credit!" Luscious yelled.

          "NO!" Hermione flung herself in front of Draco.

          Draco's eyes widened at this act. They softened for a moment, and he looked as though he wanted them to become dark once again, but there was no mistaking the soul in them.

          "No." She said again.

          "Oh? And why do you want to get killed first, little girl? MOVE." Luscious yelled angrily. "I'll just kill you."

          "I dare you." She said through gritted teeth.

          "Why protect the man who wanted you dead?" Luscious asked.

          She looked back at Draco. "I'll stand by you forever." She whispered to him.

          Had she lost her mind? She didn't care. She didn't care if the whole world was loosing their minds. She didn't care.

          "YOU MUDBLOOD!" Yelled Luscious, lifting his wand and muttering something.

          A black light spat out from the end of his wand and came towards her. She felt a rush of cold air as she closed her eyes and flung backwards.

She was dead.

Wasn't she?

          She opened her eyes and saw that the light was no longer hitting her, but a green light had come from Draco's wand and was fighting against the black light. They clashed like fighting dogs, flinging sparks into the air. Another string of words shouted from Draco, and a large spark flung from their wand, hitting Narcissa's body, making her flinch.

          What? She flinched? So she wasn't dead!

          Draco's light sprung forward, almost overtaking Luscious. Luscious flung back when the lights went out abruptly. He began to crawl up and his eyes were full of fury. Draco turned his back, thinking his father was dead.

          "Draco!" Hermione yelled. It came out as a hoarse whisper that he hadn't heard. She yelled again, but her voice was no more than a rasp of air.

          Luscious was fully on his feet now, muttering something under his breath, when suddenly, a white stag and a phoenix, along with a blue, red and white light, sprung out from one area behind him. It hit Luscious in the back and he let out a shriek of pain, falling forward on his face.

          Hermione looked in the direction of where all of the lights had come. There, stood four figures. Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and Ginny. They beamed at her and Dumbledore pulled his glasses down to the tip of his nose, staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

          She laughed. They were saved.

          Ron came over to her, helping her up, while Dumbledore and Harry talked with a struggling Luscious, who seemed to have lost control of his body.

          "Azkaban?" Hermione heard him squeal with fright.

          Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "I'm afraid so. We already have an Auror to get you there."

          "Who?" He spat.

          Dumbledore patted Harry's shoulder. "Why, Harry Potter of course."

          Hermione smiled and looked back at Ron.

          "How did you know where I was?" She asked.

          "You left a note telling me you would be back later and not to worry. Of course, seeing as though Me, Harry and you…"

          "Harry, you and I." She corrected.

          "Right. Well, seeing as though we have a knack for trouble, I knew that something was up. And this was about the only thing I could think of." He said.

          Ginny was helping Narcissa on her feet. She looked paler than before, but all right.

          Hermione then looked over to Draco, who was struggling. He was on his knees, shaking his head and wincing in pain.

          "Draco?" Hermione asked, rubbing his back.

          He looked over to her. He was smiling. His eyes were clear and grey. They were the eyes she loved to get lost in.

          "Oh, Draco!" Hermione gasped, holding tightly onto him.

          He took her face and kissed her lips slowly and softly. There were hollers and hoots, as they looked back at a cheering Dumbledore, clapping Ron and Ginny, and a happily crying Narcissa, who held a large smile on her pale lips.

          "Thank you. All of you." Hermione said.

          In a split second, she doubled over in pain. She held her sides and fell to her knees.

          "Hermione? Are you all right?" Asked Ron and Draco, at the same time.

          Dumbledore starting to laugh with a large, warm smile on his face. Why was he laughing? She felt like throwing up, and she winced again as she groaned.

          Why was she in pain?

………….

………………

…………………

………………

…………

          Hey guys, you'll see what happens! I know exactly what the next chapter is going to be like, and sadly, it is probably the last for my story! I need lots of reviews for this chapter, and you will all see what happens! It's quite exciting, actually!

-Kit


	17. The Perfect Beginning

Everything To Fight For

          WOA! Is my writing really that obvious to you guys? No tricking you reviewers, you're on your ball! I think I shall cry now, knowing this is the last chapter I do for this story… but what awaits you guys with different stories is even more exciting! YAY! I'll finish up my other story which I will work really hard on and put up the ones I'm working on right now… that's right, I have a couple that I've been working on! But they aren't going up until I have a good handle on With All My Strength. But you guys are in for a great chapter, because with all the work on my other chapters, they all lead up to these words, and these moments. It's all very touching for me, because I must say that with this story, I've worked up such a great relationship with my faithful reviewers for this story that I hope I don't lose when it is completed. I love all of you guys and I want to thank each and every one of you for helping my faith and helping me want to complete this story, being the best that I could possibly be. Thank you, and enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, sadly. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: My reviewers! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

……………………….

Chapter 17- The Perfect Beginning

          Dumbledore's smile broadened. "Well, well, well, Miss Granger. Who knew this day would come? Or should I say, Mrs. Malfoy."

          Hermione looked up at Dumbledore, who seemed to be blurring in and out of focus. She could still see his light smile, pale face, and rosy cheeks. She could see two redheads' side by side, nodding like they knew something she didn't. And she could see Draco bend down beside her, sitting with her on the ground. She felt him take her hand and kiss it.

          "Dumbledore," She said sternly. "Please, tell me what's going on… Help me."

          Dumbledore couldn't tell her, and he wasn't at a loss for words. When he opened his mouth to speak, the world around her became as black as night.

…………………..

          She awoke in a hospital bed. A cup of tea was floating just above her stomach, as though asking her to take it. Hermione lifted her hand and pushed it away, with extreme effort. She started to sweat and she looked around, feeling the loose hospital blanket that lay around her.

          "Draco…" She called for him. "Draco?" She moaned again.

          "I'm here." Said a familiar voice.

          Draco came into view as he walked through the doorway and sat beside her on the chair that was placed closely to the left side of her bed.

          "What are we going to name it?" He asked, grabbing her hand and holding it close to his heart.

          "W-what?" She asked.

          Draco's face reddened as he blushed furiously. "Well, you remember that night?" He cleared his throat and looked nervously around the room. "Before you fled from the castle?"

          "Um, yeah?" She asked.

          "Well…" He trailed off and looked at her nodding.

          Hermione put a hand to her mouth. "Are you serious? Oh, Draco! This is the most wonderful I've ever felt!" She exclaimed, heart leaping in her chest.

          She examined Draco's face. It was pale like always, a hint of blush from the previous embarrassment when talking, was left on his soft cheeks. His eyes were warm and a smile was breaking out upon his face. Not a grin, not a smirk, but a full-fledged, toothy, one-of-a-kind smile.

          "Same here." He finally answered back.

          "Ow!" Hermione yelped in pain as she felt another shock through her body.

          "It's just your body getting ready for the baby." Draco answered.

          "How did I not know that there was a baby inside of me this whole time? Am I really that stupid?" She asked with a smile.

          He laughed. "I don't know…" He mocked.

          She hit him lightly.

          "Well I guess you were so absorbed in what you were doing and feeling, and I mean wizard babies aren't that big until they come out anyways." Draco said. He leaned forward and added, "By the way, I wouldn't want to be you right now." He winked.

          "Oh and why not, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a smile.

          Draco coughed like he was trying to avoid the answer and then said, "Because if that baby is coming out of…"

          Hermione clamped a hand over his mouth. "All right, Mr. I-Know-Everything-And-Want-To-Tell-The-Whole-World! You made your point."

          Draco raised an eyebrow and stuck his tongue out, licking her hand.

          "Hey! Ewww! What was that for?" She asked, wiping her hand on the blanket.

          Draco shrugged. "You shouldn't have had your hand there." He laughed.

          Hermione smiled, shaking her head. "I sure hope that baby doesn't have you attitude."

          "You sound like a parent already!" Draco said. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, rubbing her stomach. "Save it for the kid."

          She laughed and kissed him back. "All right, you win."

          "So about that name?" Draco asked.

          "Oh yeah! I have the perfect name if it's a boy!" She smiled.

          "All right? Shoot." Draco answered.

          Hermione slid a knowing look over to Draco and replied quite simply, "Harry."

          Draco's jaw dropped. "No Malfoy is ever going to be named Harry!" He said softly, yet sternly.

          Hermione laughed. "I was only joking, keep your pants on!"

          "That's not what you were saying last time we were together…" He mocked.

          "Oh! YOU!" She said, hitting him again, playfully.

          "Well… Name?" Draco asked.

          "Boy?" Hermione asked.

          "I'm not sure." Draco replied.

          Hermione smile. "We will play it safe until he or she comes out then. Then we can think of a name."

          Draco nodded and kissed her again. "Okay."

……………………….

          HOURS LATER

          Hermione soon went into having birth, and Draco held her hand the whole way through. When the baby came out, it was placed in Hermione's arms, where she gently caressed the child in a warm embrace.

          "Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Malfoy… you're the proud parents of a baby girl." The nurse said.

          Draco's face lit up and he looked over to the small child, crying softly at the new world around it. Hermione looked over to Draco, tears in her eyes.

          "A baby girl…" She whispered, her face smiling but tears rolling down her cheeks.

          Draco took Hermione's hand and kissed it, and then he kissed the small babies forehead.

          "I've never been happier…" He whispered, more to himself.

          Hermione didn't say anything. She couldn't. The beauty of the small child that lay in her arms, had taken the words, the air from her lungs. All she could do was smile and look at the joy that she had created. This was more than magic.

………………………….

………………………….

………………………….

          It had been more than magic for the family of three. They moved into Malfoy Manner and cleaned the place up, and Hermione, Draco, and their daughter Rose lived happily in the place. Harry, Ginny, their son Pete and Ron came to visit often. Pete was born a week before Rose, but Harry and Ginny were not able to tell Hermione until they were sure she was safe.

          Narcissa lived in Malfoy manner as well, finally recovering from her years of living with Luscious, and as for that git… what happened to him anyways? He was locked in Azkaban for an eternity.

…

          "Draco! Rose! Its lunchtime!" Hermione called. "Where are those two?"

          Hermione went out on their back deck and looked around. She saw them: playing in the gardens, while Draco played airplane with her. She swung her around and kissed her forehead, and then he looked over to the deck at Hermione.

          Hermione stood there in her white sundress, smiling at the two. "It's lunchtime." She repeated.

          Draco ran up to Hermione with Rose in his arms, and placed Rose down. Rose tried to make a noise, but gave up and crawled into the house. Narcissa picked Rose up and brought her to her high chair.

          Draco put his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her playfully.

          "Where would I be, if I never talked to you that one day, out in the park?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

          "Well, we wouldn't be here, now would we?" She asked, kissing his lips back.

          Draco put his forehead to hers and slid a look over at Rose.

          "I don't think I could have asked for more you know…" He whispered.

          Hermione shook her head. "This was all I ever asked for."

          Draco smiled at her and kissed her lips gently. He took her hand and walked her inside, and the family sat down for lunch. If you were a stranger, riding by on your broom, you would be able to hear jokes and laughter, and not know why or how a family could be so happy. All that two people know… all that Hermione and Draco know, is that their love for each other had everything to loose and everything to gain. There was everything to fight for, and sometimes, fighting for what you believe in, can take you to places you never would have dreamed.

………………………..

………………………………………..

……………………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………

_This story was made by Kitkat001… that's me! Kit!_

          Thank you for those who believed in me… I hope this chapter was everything that I felt, and everything that you wanted it to be! Who doesn't love a happy ending? Now review, and maybe read some more of my stuff. For everyone who believed in me, I think this story represents something I feel. With you guys, my writing took me to places I never would have dreamed. When you have people who believe in you, you can accomplish anything, and that is something to always remember. I believe in you, do you believe in yourself? Make it happen.

-Kit


End file.
